THE RIPPLE EFFECT, BOOK 3: THIRD & FINAL
by H.G. Stewart
Summary: After the trouble with the Mantooths and unwilling involvement in the Wildflower Project, what else could possibly happen to the Dukes? Well my friend, don't you know that bad things always come in threes? Third installment in the 'Three Days' series.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's early mornin' here on the Duke farm. The rooster's a crowin', the sun's beginnin' to rise, and the light in the kitchen there just came on. That means ole' Jesse's just about to get breakfast started, and from the looks of the sky, it's gonna be one beautiful day. Makes ya just wanna jump through the screen and be a part of it, don't it?_**

"Well, did ya manage to wrestle yer cousin' outta bed or did ya come in here after tha broom to beat him out?" Jesse asked as he heard footsteps come up behind him from the boys' room as he stirred eggs.

"Neither, Uncle Jesse, but the broom sounds like a good idea. It'd be nice to be on the givin' end of that exchange for once."

Jesse turned around and spied Bo grinning at him. "I thought you's Luke!"

"I figured that part out pretty quick." Bo replied, going to the coffee pot where he poured himself half a cup that would momentarily be adorned with an equal amount of milk and a fair amount of sugar.

"Ain't used to seein' you up and about first. Luke still in the shower?"

"He's supposed to be headin' that way." Bo replied. "He wasn't all that anxious to git up this morning."

Jesse frowned. "Well that don't sound like Luke."

"I know, Uncle Jesse. He's been that way all week though, the whole time you's gone to your ridgerunner's reunion."

"Well you know how hot it is around here in June. Heat's jist gettin' to him, I'm sure."

"You're probably right." Bo replied as Daisy came into the kitchen.

"Mornin', you two." She offered, looking over Jesse's shoulder. "I sure missed your breakfast last week, Uncle Jesse. Nobody can cook as good as you."

"What are you talking about, Daisy? You're a great cook!" Bo announced.

"Good, but not great like Uncle Jesse. Of course, one would have to actually slow down and taste the food to tell the difference, Bo." Daisy teased him. Despite his thin appearance, her cousin was well known for the huge amounts of food he could put away in just a short time.

A little while later when the breakfast had been spread onto the table, Luke came into the kitchen fastening the last button on his shirt.

"Mornin' everybody."

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Uncle Jesse replied as Luke took his place at the table. Once he was settled, Jesse bowed his head as he lead the mealtime prayer.

"Well now." Jesse began as the meal commenced. "What's on everybody's plate today?"

"Two eggs, a biscuit, and some gravy." Bo replied jokingly. As Uncle Jesse gave him a sidelong glance, he coughed and cleared his throat. "Um, I thought I might go fishin' over at Dixon Pond."

" Dixon Pond? Why you goin' over there? Everybody says that place is 'bout dead this year."

"'Cause if the fish ain't bitin' then they can't interrupt my nap under that big ole' oak tree." Bo replied. "What about you, cousin?"

"I'm with you." Luke yawned. "That nappin' tree sounds right up my alley."

"You alright, Luke? Bo here says you've been sleepin' a lot while I's gone." Jesse asked.

"I reckon I am." Luke assured him. "We've been workin' a lot this week but now that all the crops are finally in the ground, maybe I can get rested up."

"Sorry fellas, but there ain't nobody gettin' too rested 'till ya'll keep your promise." Daisy replied. "Today's the day I'm volunteering with the blood drive, and you two promised to roll up your sleeves for me."

"That's today?" Luke asked, disheartened.

"Um Daisy, I ain't too partial to needles." Bo admitted with a nervous smile.

Daisy laughed. "You didn't mention that when I's washin' the General last week."

"Washin' the General?" Bo shook his head, wondering what it had to do with blood donations.

"You forgot, didn't you? You wanted the General washed for your date with Becky May and I told you I'd do it if you'd make a donation."

"And I agreed to it?" Bo asked, suprised.

"Yeah, I heard ya." Luke announced. "'Course you might not remember it 'cause you's pretty busy starin' in tha mirror at tha time, flexin' what little muscles you have."

As Daisy laughed, Bo shot Luke an angry glare. "Well if I said I would, I guess I will then. Just how long's this donation gonna take?"

"Well, if you'll follow me down there, you can be first in line and I can get you out in about 30 minutes."

"Well, lets get it over with then!" Bo nodded toward Luke before getting up to stomp to the door.

"Remember Bo…." Uncle Jesse interrupted, holding a finger up. "…….the Lord loveth a cheerful giver." He announced, taking amusement in his nephews skepticism.

"Then why ain't you goin', Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"Yeah Uncle Jesse, come to think of it, you haven't volunteered!" Daisy pointed out.

"Well I ummm……" Jesse replied, racking his brain as his three charges stood waiting for an answer.

Bo smiled. "Don't tell me you hate needles too, Uncle Jesse!"

There was no way Jesse was going to admit that. Nodding toward Daisy, he replied. "I'll be on over this afternoon."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse! I'll be sure to put you down." She replied. As she followed her cousins out the door, the amused smile Jesse had given to his nephew quickly turned into a frown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke! Luke!"

A groggy Luke slowly came about. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was thick green leaves against a blue sky from where he lay beneath the oak tree by Dixon Pond.

"What, am I gettin' a bite?" Luke asked sitting up and watching for a bend in his fishing pole.

"No, you just been sleepin' awhile, that's all." Bo replied.

"Well what's wrong with that? We worked ourselves to death last week." He replied with a stretch. "Not to mention that it hasn't been all that long since I went on your grave diggin', mad science rescuin' hero spree."

Bo snickered. "Okay, okay, I can't argue with that. I'll just walk on home and tell Uncle Jesse you'll be home…..whenever. I'm hungry."

"Suppertime ain't for a couple of hours." Luke pointed out.

"Suppertime is now, cuz." Bo replied.

Luke shook his head. "Good Lord, is it 5 already?"

After Bo nodded his head, Luke rose to his feet and collected his gear. He then began to walk with his cousin the short distance to the Duke farm.

"What's wrong, Luke? You got a headache?" Bo asked as Luke rubbed his head with the back of his loaded hand.

"A little one." Luke admitted.

"I've kinda had a headache myself. Must be a side effect from donating that blood."

"Yeah, must be."

Once the boys got home they stowed their gear in the usual spot and put the few fish they had reeled in into the freezer in the corner of the barn. Once that was done, they went into the house.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." They greeted in unison.

"I'm glad you boys got back home you're cousin's about to drive me crazy." Jesse replied.

"Daisy?" Bo asked.

"Yep, been callin' ever five minutes startin' 'bout an hour ago. Lookin' for you, Luke."

"What's the emergency?" Luke asked.

"Apparently not a desperate one, she ain't told me what the problem is."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll go find out." He announced, walking toward the phone just as it rang.

"Hello?" He asked, picking it up.

"Luke! You're home! Why didn't you call me back? Didn't Jesse tell you I needed to talk to you?"

"You didn't give me time, darlin', I just walked in the door." Luke explained.

Luke, there's someone here at the blood drive you need to talk to. Hang on." Daisy replied.

"Who is it? Daisy, what…."

"Hello?" A strange voice asked.

"Hey, who've I got here?" Luke replied.

"My name is Simon Robbins. Is this Luke?"

"Sure is, what can I do for you, Mr. Robbins?"

"Mr. Duke, I work for the Tri-County Blood Bank, the organization in charge of the drive here today. Specifically, I head up the laboratory, where we do all of the testing on the blood before it is released to new patients."

As Luke processed the information, he continued. "As you may have heard, the bank has been desperately short supplied in the area of new donations. For that reason, the bank dispatched me to perform the testing in my mobile laboratory here at the donation site, in the hopes that today's donations could be available as early as this evening."

Luke shook his head. "Well…sounds like you've got a good system there but why did you feel led to tell me any of this?"

"Well, Mr. Duke, I'm not sure I'm the one who should be passing this on to you, but I found some concerning things in the test results for your blood."

Luke frowned. "Such as?"

"Well, it's hard to say. What I found could mean a great number of things. But I can say this, it's concerning enough that you should see your doctor, and the sooner the better!"

**_Poor ole' Luke. He found trouble just tryin' to perform a good deed. Ya know, I bet if you turned the situation around and gave any of them Dukes a map to Trouble with a big red X on it, they'd wander around for years and never get into nothin'._**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Simon had a chance to add anything else, Daisy took the phone back from him. "Luke, Simon here's takin' a risk by calling you with medical advice he isn't licensed to give. That's how concerned he is with his findings. Consider that while you decide whether or not to look into this."

Luke had gone a bit numb, but he managed to reply. "Okay, Daisy."

"Oh, not that it matters, but you left the t-shirt behind that you got for being the first donor today."

"Well what was that all about?" Uncle Jesse asked after Luke hung up the phone without offering Daisy a reply.

"Oh." Luke replied after a long pause. "It was nothin', Uncle Jesse. Sounds like I won a t-shirt for being the first donor today."

"That was the big emergency?" Bo asked verbally while Jesse thought the same thing.

"If that's all it was why didn't Daisy jist worry 'bout bringin' the shirt home with her?" Jesse asked.

"Oh you know how women are." Luke replied, shrugging the situation off. "A prize is a prize to them, don't matter how small it is. She's just excited, that's all."

"Well, I hope she's just as excited 'bout supper when she gits home. We're stuck with grilled cheese sandwiches for tonight. Ain't gonna git to go to tha meat market 'till we unload some corn at the swap meet this weekend. And speakin' of corn, you boys got a couple hours daylight left after ya eat yer sandwiches, so's I don't see no reason why ya can't git ta pickin' some of it."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Luke, there's some good ears out this way." Bo announced, going deep into the first plantings of the year to reap the fruits of their labor.

"You go ahead, Bo, I think I'll go this way." Luke replied, staying toward the front of the field, within site of the house.

"Whatcha stayin' up here for? Ya keep lookin' at the house like you're expectin' it to blow up." Bo asked, staring off toward the house as Luke had been doing.

"Corn's corn, Bo. Does it matter where I pick it? I just prefer to stay up here if it's all the same to you."

"Alright." Bo replied, holding up his hands before bending down to grab an oversized crate bearing a few ears. "If I ain't back by midnight, send a search party." He announced before turning to traipse deep into the stalks.

Luke started to reply when he heard the sound of a familiar vehicle. He looked toward the house and spied Daisy pulling up.

Putting the ear he had just picked in his own crate, he took off in a full sprint toward the house. "Daisy! Daisy wait up!"

Daisy had just dropped her keys in her purse when she turned and spied her cousin coming toward her in a full sprint from the fields. Once he arrived, he grabbed onto the side of her jeep to hold himself up as he panted.

"Luke! You alright?" Daisy asked with concern.

"Just catchin' my breath." Luke announced, beginning to calm down somewhat.

"Oh Luke." Daisy replied, hugging her cousin and laying her head on his shoulder. "Luke, I'm so worried about you."

"What exactly did Simon say?" Luke asked.

"He wouldn't tell me much. He just said somethin' was comin' up that didn't look good. Said it could be nothin' but it needed to be checked."

"And that's it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Daisy nodded, letting him go.

"Listen Daisy, there ain't no need in gettin' Jesse all worked up until we know there's somethin' for him to get worked up about, so let's just keep this between you and me 'till we know exactly what's goin' on."

"Does that mean you're goin' to see Dr. Appleby? Tomorrow?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"I'll take care of it." Luke assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Daisy was wiping down the bar at the Boar's Nest, anxiously looking at the clock. Luke was supposed to have gone in to see Doc Appleby first thing that morning, and promised to come by soon as he was done. However, it was now closing in on one o'clock, and she hadn't seen any sign of him yet.

Not long after that, the door of the establishment opened, and her cousin stepped inside. Her momentary hope was dashed away when she learned it was not the cousin she had been looking for.

"Hey Daisy." Bo greeted her, sitting on a barstool before grabbing a handful of peanuts. "Luke been through here today? He's supposed ta go fix that fence we tore down on the Selmer property the other day but I figured he'd be done by now."

"Oh I'm sure everything's fine." Daisy replied, knowing that was the excuse Luke had offered Bo in order to go to the doctor. "You get the oil changed on Uncle Jesse's truck?" She asked, setting a beer in front of him.

"Got the scars to prove it." Bo replied, pointing out some rather obvious oil spots on his yellow shirt.

As Daisy examined the stains, Luke walked through the door. Daisy quickly turned from Bo and rushed over to Luke.

"Hey Luke." She fired off. "How'd everything go?"

Luke gave her a heartfelt smile. "Everything went fine, darlin'."

"So he didn't find anything?"

"Nothin' for you to be worried about."

"Now Luke, you wouldn't lie to me would you? Promise me that Doc Appleby didn't find anything."

Luke held up his hand. "I promise you Doc Appleby didn't find anything!"

"Oh Luke!" Daisy exclaimed, hugging him in joy. "I was so worried."

"I know ya were." Luke replied.

"What's all this about Doc Appleby?" Bo frowned.

"Ain't nothin' to worry about, Bo. Nothin' at all." Luke replied before asking Daisy for a beer.

"Well if it ain't nothin' why didn't I hear about it earlier?" Bo insisted.

"Well Bo, the guy performing the lab work at the drive yesterday found something he was concerned about when he tested Luke's blood, but it sounds like Doc Appleby gave him a clean bill of health." She smiled, giving Luke his beer.

"Well what was it Luke?" Bo asked.

"Ah, I can't remember the name of it." Luke replied, downing the drink. "Speakin' of fences, we best git over there and fix it 'fore old man Selmer shows up at the house with a gun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Bo walked through the kitchen door to the Duke farm to find Doc Appleby there, examining Jesse's finger.

"Well, what's the prognosis, Doc?" Jesse asked.

"All signs say you'll live 'till next Friday, Jesse." Doc Appleby smiled as he closed up his bag. "Afternoon, Bo."

"Hey Doc Appleby. What happened to Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"Well, it seems your uncle got into a little spat with a carving knife….and the knife won." Doc Appleby explained.

"That's the last time I try to filet fish whilst they're still froze." Jesse announced as Bo noticed the fish he and Luke had put into the freezer the day before laying on the counter.

Bo laughed. "Well I can filet 'em for ya real quick, Uncle Jesse. I'm sure Luke can handle things by himself for a few minutes."

"Well what's Luke doin'?" Jesse asked.

"He's over at Mr. Selmer's repairin' that fence." Bo replied as he began working on the fish. "I just came home to get new board. We accidentally busted one of 'em."

"Well Bo, keep the bustin' to the boards and not your fingers, ya hear?" Doc Appleby asked as he pointed at the fish. "I really don't care to have to mend any more Dukes today."

Bo laughed. "Don't worry Doc. We'll keep our limit today to two."

"Two?" The doc asked with a curious frown.

"Yeah. Luke, then Jesse here." Bo replied, nodding toward Jesse.

"Homer, you didn't tell me my nephew had been in to see you today." Jesse scolded the doctor. "And neither did you." He added, frowning at Bo.

"Well that's cause he ain't, Jesse." Homer replied in defense.

Bo looked at him. "You say you ain't seen Luke today?"

"Any reason I should have?" Doc Appleby replied as Jesse listened in.

Bo almost felt as if he were telling on his cousin, but quickly explained what he knew of the situation, and how it was his understanding that Luke had visited the doctor that day.. When he was done, Jesse was on his feet.

"I don't know exactly what's goin' on with that boy but we're gonna git to tha bottom of it. Homer, you got time to ride with us out to the Selmer place?"

"Considering the situation, I'll certainly make time, Jesse." Doc Appleby assured him.

A little while later, the three men arrived at the Selmer farm.

"Now where's that downed fence you two was workin' on?" Jesse asked, scanning the fence.

"Right there between them two trees, but I don't see Luke nowhere." Bo replied, pointing to a section that was shaded by two old maples.

"Well let's go on over there and see if the tools are still layin' there. If they are he probably jist took a break or somethin'." Jesse theorized.

Bo nodded and drove the General on ahead. As he got near the trees, he saw something that made him slam on the brakes.

"LUKE!" Bo yelled, scrambling to get out of the General. As Bo ran ahead, Jesse peered through the window and gasped at the sight before him.

Luke lay on the ground, thrashing in what appeared to be a very intense seizure!

_**As much as we might wish that was just a reaction to that watered-down Boar's Nest beer, I got me a feelin' that we ain't gittin' off that easy**_.


	3. Chapter 3

"LUKE!...Luke what's wrong?" Bo asked frantically, sliding to a stop on his knees before he tried to hold Luke's head steady enough to look into his eyes.

"His side, Bo! Turn him on his side." Doc Appleby barked, having emerged from the General and rushed up to the boys. He quickly joined Bo in rolling Luke onto his side, where he jerked only a few more times. As Luke's body finally began to ease, Uncle Jesse managed to join the group.

"Homer, what happened to him? Jesse demanded as Bo frantically examined his cousin.

"He was having a seizure, Jesse. You ever notice him having one before?"

"No." Jesse replied simply as he looked at Luke with concern.

"I ain't never seen nobody do that before." Bo added in a nervous breath. "Luke, are you okay now?"

Luke moaned a bit but Dr. Appleby quickly quieted him. "Easy now, Luke. Just rest a minute then we'll see about getting you up from there."

Although Luke followed the doctor's orders because it seemed like a good idea considering the way he felt, he also realized that the longer he lay there, the longer he could go without listening to Uncle Jesse's questions.

But the time quickly came when Luke realized that his family would move from concern to panic if he lay there any longer. With that in mind, he put his hand up and allowed Bo and Jesse to ease him into a sitting position.

"Here Luke, try this." Dr. Appleby said, walking back over from Mr. Selmer's stream, offering Luke a small cup from his bag that had been used to collect some water.

Luke drank the couple of swallows the cup held and handed it back to the doctor, who patted Luke's back. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Doc." Luke nodded. "Guess I just got dehydrated out here workin' in the sun."

"Well, that's a real possibility, Luke." Dr. Appleby replied, realizing that Luke probably knew as well as he did that the sip of water wouldn't ease hydration problems. He also knew that it was Luke's way of convincing himself that the problem, whatever it was, might not be too serious. "But I think we best get you to the Tri-County emergency room to find out exactly what's going on."

"Ain't no need for that." Luke argued. "It's a hot day, I didn't have enough sense to drink a lot of water……end of story."

"No Luke that ain't the end of the story." Bo argued. "Now you's supposed to see Doc Appleby today to talk to him about that blood work and everybody here know's you didn't go. So when you git over to that hospital and they say there ain't nothin' wrong, then it'll be the end of the story."

"Look lil' cousin, I ain't got time to argue with you. Like I said, I just got too hot." Luke shot back. "Now Mr. Selmer's been lookin' for us to fix this fence for two weeks and I intended for it to git fixed today."

"You want it fixed today? Fine. If that's all that's holdin' you back, I'll fix it. In the meantime, Uncle Jesse here'll be glad to get you over to the hospital, won't you Jesse?"

"Glad to? I'll drag him over there by his toenails, if that's what it takes." Jesse replied, glaring at Luke. "Just try to talk me out of it. It's all I can do to keep from whoopin' you for not goin' to tha doctor this mornin' when you's supposed to."

Luke looked at his uncle. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I just didn't see any need in it. This Robbins fellow said the results would more than likely turn out to be nothin'. I figure there wadn't any need in lookin' for trouble that wadn't there."

"Well the little episode we jist witnessed tells me there's trouble worth lookin' into. So you kin jist haul yerself to ya feet and git ready to go to tha hospital 'cause ain't nobody here takin' no fer an answer."

Luke sighed. "Okay, Uncle Jesse. If it makes you feel better I'll go, but I'll go by myself. I'm a grown man and I don't need nobody holdin' my hand."

"I ain't holdin' your hand but I will go with you. Bein' a grown man, ya outta have enough since ta know when ya need ta see a doctor, and you've already proved you're lackin' in that area."

Luke simply nodded in defeat before he allowed Bo to help him to his feet. "Hey cuz." Bo said as Luke began walking toward the General with Jesse's help. Luke turned around to face his cousin and Bo embraced him. "Take care now, huh?"

Jesse watched as the cousins hugged each other. Bo's face was full of concern and love. Luke's face hinted at an unusual emotion for the eldest Duke cousin. Fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke Duke?"

Luke looked up from his hospital bed and saw a familiar doctor coming through the door, followed by his own Doc Appleby. The doctor came over to his bed to shake his hand. "Hello, Mr. Duke. I'm Doctor Wilson."

"Oh I remember you!" Luke replied, shaking the doctor's hand. "You did a fine job awhile back takin' care of my Uncle Jesse when he came down with a 'bout of appendicitis."

Dr. Wilson nodded. "I thought the name Duke sounded familiar, but I didn't make the connection 'till Homer here filled me in on that fact." He turned to shake hands with Jesse. "How you doin', Mr. Duke?"

"Fine, just fine." Jesse replied, shaking his hand. "But I'd be doin' a whole lot better if you can tell me what's wrong with my nephew."

"Don't worry, Mr. Duke. I need to go over Luke's paperwork but I'll be glad to answer any questions you have."

"Well I've got the first one for you. Howst come I had to be admitted to the hospital?" Luke asked, already restless to get out of bed.

Before he had a chance to answer, Daisy came into the room. Spying Luke, she rushed over and embraced him, before she was reintroduced to Dr. Wilson.

"Well Luke." Dr Wilson continued, acknowledging Luke's question. "When someone of your age has a first time seizure, it's important that we know exactly what's going on, which means a period of observation and a few tests."

"How long are these tests gonna take?"

"No more than a couple of days." Dr. Wilson replied.

"Two days!" Luke complained. "I'm gonna hafta be here for two days?"

"Maybe not, but that's up to you." Dr. Wilson replied, holding up the paperwork Luke had filled out when he was admitted. "I've never seen anyone admitted with a seizure before to have a completely blank symptoms checklist."

"Luke!" Jesse scolded him. "The doctor can't help you if you won't tell him everythang that's goin' on."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse." Luke stuttered. "I guess I's hopin' they'd just do a quick exam and send me home with a prescription. Now I know I's wrong,"

"Luke, we know there's no such thing as symptom free seizures." Dr. Wilson explained. "Which is why telling us the full story is going to greatly cut down on the time you spend having tests."

"He's been tired a lot lately….sleepin' a lot." Jesse explained, jumping right in. Luke looked at his uncle in surprise. "Tell 'im what else, boy." Jesse demanded.

"I…I guess I've been havin' some headaches." Luke admitted.

"Uh-huh." Dr. Wilson replied, checking off 'fatigue' and 'headaches' on the symptom chart.

"I performed a minimal observation of Luke where he had his seizure today, and I noticed he appears to be a bit swollen." Doc Appleby added.

"Where?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Abdomen, legs…..everywhere."

"Hmmmm…." Dr. Wilson frowned, quickly glancing at Homer Appleby. Jesse peered at them, trying to distinguish if they were sharing a mutual thought, but it was hard to read. "Let's take a look at that, Luke." He said, preparing to slide Luke's sheet down.

"Ummm…." Luke began, nodding toward Daisy who quickly turned around before they proceeded.

"Yes I see what you mean, Homer." Dr. Wilson said, examining Luke's body. Something on Luke's arm then caught his attention. "What's this?" He asked, examining a large dark area.

In confusion, Luke looked at his arm. "Looks sorta like a handprint, don't it?" He observed, genuinely surprised to see it.

"Any idea how it got there?" Doc Appleby asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't been in no fights lately. Only person I can think of to have his hand there would be Bo….and that was just helpin' me to my feet today. 'Course it wasn't no easy task, but still………" He trailed off, looking at the bruise again.

As Luke focused on the bruise, Dr. Wilson and Doc Appleby focused on each other. This time, there was no mistaking that they had a knowing look.

Looking back at Luke, Dr. Wilson smiled. "Well Mr. Duke. I think that's all the information I need. I'm going to go to the lab and check on the other blood tests that have been performed, and I'll be sending a nurse in to get some of your vital statistics soon. I'll be sure to let you know something as soon as I'm able."

"Doc?" Jesse asked as he turned away. The doctor turned back and focused on the elder Duke. "You got any idea what might be wrong?"

Dr. Wilson opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Doc Appleby. "Uh Jesse, it's a bit too early to say. Besides, it's necessary for us to consult with………well with someone else before we offer any suggestions. Might not be anything serious at all, but families tend to take the worst case scenarios to heart, ya know."

As Jesse nodded, Doc Appleby and Dr. Wilson exited the room, whispering silently to each other as the door closed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Luke woke up. He initially thought he must have dropped off for a short nap but that was quickly ruled out when he realized the room had grown dark and Bo, Enos and Cooter had joined Jesse and Daisy in the time span. As he focused on his family and friends, he noticed they were focused on the door. The sound of it opening was apparently what had waken Luke as Doc Appleby walked inside.

"Well Homer……" Jesse smiled, the only purpose in the gesture being that he was trying to stop his panic as his heart had already leapt into his throat. "You figure out what's wrong with my boy?"

Doc Appleby smiled a sad smile before he looked at Jesse, then at Luke. "Yes, we have." He said simply.

"Well what is it, then?" Bo asked, not liking the tension in the room.

Tears immediately welled up in Daisy's eyes and she started sobbing against Enos. "He's got cancer I just know it." She moaned.

Doc Appleby tried to comfort Daisy. "No Daisy, he doesn't."

As more than one relieved sigh was heard in the room, Homer Appleby quickly realized that Daisy wasn't the only one to have suspected leukemia.

Jesse, however, wasn't one to sigh. "Well we kin thank tha good Lord fer that but I ain't sure I'm altogether comfortable with tha situation, considerin' the look on yer face."

As Doc Appleby looked at his friends, he shook his head. "Jesse, when we first got here I volunteered to break the news-whatever it was- to Luke here because you're more than just patients, you're all my friends. But the situation, well, it's complicated….in more ways than one. And for that reason, I've decided to let the ones who know about it best explain the situation."

With that, Doc Appleby went back to the door and opened it. Once he did, Dr. Wilson stepped inside, followed by two shadows.

Once they were inside, Dr. Wilson flipped on the overhead light so all could be seen. The Dukes peered at what was once the two shadows and let out collective gasps of recognition.

It was Major Gene Edwards and Dr. Bryan Kilmer, from the Atlanta Veteran's hospital!

_**Ya know, it just don't look too good when people like that show up in places where they ain't suppose ta be.**_

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't a soul in the room who didn't know who these men were.

Edwards and Kilmer had recently rescued and treated Bo, who had been exposed to a dangerous illegal drug when an ousted government scientist had used him as an unwilling test subject.

Dr. George Foster had been assigned to create a drug ordered by the military, one that would help the soldiers fight without letting their emotions get the best of them. Years into the project, the scientist still hadn't achieved success in creating a drug that could perform the desired outcome without very nasty side effects. After the officials had had set a deadline, Dr. Foster, in his desperation, illegally tapped into unauthorized military funds to conduct his experiments. When the truth was discovered, he was ousted.

He didn't easily give up, however. Having performed slight reformulations, he needed a volunteer for testing, but couldn't recruit as the consequence would have been prison if the military discovered he was still dabbling in the top secret project. With that in mind, he instead recruited the help of hypnotist Tom Dewberry, promising him a share of the riches he was sure to enjoy when success was achieved. And when Dr. Dewberry ran across Bo during a visit to Dr. Appleby, he had found his unwilling 'volunteer'.

By the time Major Gene Edwards got wind of the situation, the drugs had been administered and Bo had become insanely violent. It was this nasty side effect that had prevented the drug approval in the first place. When he later got together with Dr. Kilmer, they explained to Jesse, Luke, and Daisy that another experimental drug might offer a solution to the long term effects Bo was sure to suffer, but that it was. Figuring his cousin had suffered enough, Luke had insisted that the new drug be given to him first.

And though everything seemed to turned out okay…..Luke appeared to suffer no side effects while Bo was freed from his, Luke's illness and the arrival of the two men in his room indicated that things clearly had not.

Without hearing any explanation at all, Bo suddenly felt a tremendous amount of guilt. After all, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Luke's attempt to protect Bo by testing the antidote that had landed him in trouble. Overwhelmed with emotion, he turned and bolted for the door.

"Bo 'cmon now." Luke said as Bo opened the door. "BO!" He yelled out, after his cousin exited the room.

"I'll go after him." Cooter offered, getting up from his chair. He rushed to the door, pausing to look to his right and his left. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he finally settled on the right and took off running down the hall.

Gene Edwards stared at the door before turning back to Uncle Jesse. "I apologize, Mr. Duke. Our intention here today was not to upset your family."

"I realize that, though I don't know what other reaction you expected." Jesse replied. "Just yer presence opens up a bad book we thought we done got closed."

"And again, I apologize. It pains me to think that your family was unwillingly forced into the Wildflower Project, and it pains me even more to know that the effects of that involvement cease to exist."

"So my problem, whatever it is, concerns the antidote." Luke concluded.

Dr. Kilmer nodded. "You're right, Luke. After the promising results we achieved with both you boys, we were inspired to do further research into it and, I'm afraid, we made some new…unsettling discoveries."

"Go on." Luke encouraged him, wincing in pain as Daisy and Jesse sat on each side of him, grasping his hands tightly.

Dr. Kilmer looked nervously at Gene Edwards before he continued. "Well, as you may recall, before you agreed to test the antidote, we explained that animal tests had already been performed, and that only one animal had shown a side effect from the drug."

"Yeah. You said that the animal in question had a previously undiagnosed condition, from what I remember, and that you felt his reaction may have been a result of having that condition."

Dr. Kilmer offered a slight smile. "You have a good memory, Mr. Duke."

"It's not hard to absorb information like that when it has anything to do with the well being of your family." Luke pointed out.

Kilmer and Edwards nodded. "As Dr. Kilmer was saying…..." Edwards continued, "The encouraging results demanded further experiments, and all new animals were ordered right away. The final results of the new tests came in just last week."

"Please go on." Daisy asked as Enos put his hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Kilmer took a deep breath. "You should know we deliberately obtained an animal that had the same condition as the one who previously suffered the side effects, to see if the outcome was the same. And it was."

"And what condition is that?"

After a long pause, Dr. Kilmer answered simply. "Glomerulonephritis."

Jesse snarled. "Do you really expect a bunch of dirt farmers ta know what that means?"

Dr. Kilmer jumped a bit at Jesse's outburst and quickly learned he should clarify the situation. "Mr. Duke, Glomerulonephritis is best described as a kidney malfunction. People have it as well. Often, it forms for no known reason, and the person that has it doesn't even know that he does. Often, the only symptom is high blood pressure, a rather common condition as you realize.

"So you think when Luke tested the antidote he may have had this gluber….glomer….whatever it was you just said?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, Mr. Duke." Dr. Kilmer verified. "As I said, a lot of people who get it don't even realize they have it, not right away anyway. I'm sure that was the case with Luke here, seeing how he didn't mention any health problems beforehand."

"Okay, so at least we know what's going on, right?" Daisy announced, squeezing Luke's hand assuringly. "Now you can start treating him."

"I know it's a lot of information to take in at once, miss." Major Edwards replied. "But you have to understand, Luke had glomerulonephritis before the drug was ever administered. The administration altered the condition."

"Altered it how?" Jesse asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Luke." Dr. Appleby, who had stood silently as the others explained, began. "But you're suffering from renal, or kidney, failure."

"Kidney failure." Luke whispered, absorbing the information.

"Well….what kin ya do to help Luke, Homer?" Jesse asked, trying to come out of his shock.

"We need to start dialysis right away, Luke." Dr. Appleby clarified.

"No Homer, I meant, what is it you can do ta doctor Luke's kidneys?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse…" Dr. Appleby replied, hating to crush three hopeful faces. "There isn't anything I can do. The damage……..is irreversible."

**_Ya know, words often don't have the same meanin' in Hazzard that they do in other places. Let's just hope this is one of them instances._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are ya, Bo?" Cooter muttered as he trudged along, his determination all but completely sapped. He had been over the majority of the hospital, checking the break room, cafeteria, chapel and even the payphones, with no Bo to be found.

Giving up, he turned and made his way back to Luke's room, passing by a window. Seeing a familiar site, he looked out that window and saw Bo Duke, who sat on a bench in the outdoor courtyard.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the courtyard door, exiting it and walking over to his friend. Sitting down beside him, he removed his hat and scratched his head, silently admiring the pink crepe-myrtles that blew about in the wind.

"Cooter." Bo began, after about five minutes of thoughtful silence. "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" Cooter asked.

"Whatever it is that's wrong with Luke!" Bo replied, throwing up his arms in frustration. Cooter was a real gem, he thought, sitting there as if he didn't know what was going on. What he didn't realize was Cooter was just trying to get him to talk through his feelings.

"Whaddaya think is wrong with him?"

"I dunno." Bo replied. "But Dr. Kilmer and Major Edwards wouldn't both be here if it hadn't of been somethin' to do with them drugs. And seein' how Luke only took the antidote, it has somethin' to do with that one. And if I hadn't of been in trouble ta start with, he never would have took it."

Cooter replaced his hat and looked at Bo, who continued to stare at the ground. "So the way you figure it, two professionals who should have known better took advantage of you, hypnotized you and pumped you full of illegal drugs. And when you got sick by their actions, it was Luke's decision to test the antidote so you didn't get sicker, and somehow, the whole situation falls on your shoulders."

"But you don't understand…" Bo began. "If I hadn't went to see that dang hypnotist to begin with, we wouldn't be here today."

"And if the Mantooth's hadn't a put you through what they did…" Cooter replied. "You wouldn't 've ever had a reason to seek out the hypnotist to begin with."

Bo sighed. "I know Cooter, but….."

"But nothin'." Cooter replied. "This ain't your fault, Bo. When it comes right down to it, Luke's the one who decided to test that antidote, and he's a grown man. I sat right there in that room while the doctor explained the risks, and he took it knowin' risks were in place. But you can't even blame him for his decision. I'm almost certain if the situation were reversed, we could expect you to do the same thing."

"Well yeah." Bo replied. "I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to Luke."

"And Luke didn't want anything else to happen to you." Cooter replied. "Don't make yourself out to be the bad guy because yer so dang loveable and everyone wants to take care of ya."

Bo looked over at his friend and managed a slight chuckle. "Why I didn't know you felt that way about me Cooter! But seein' how you just admitted it I need twenty dollars to…."

Cooter held up his hand. "Now don't push your luck." He said sternly before his lips curled into a wide grin.

Bo smiled back before sighing with dread.

"Ready to go find out the whole story?"

"Beat ya there." Bo fired off quickly, plucking the hat from Cooter's head and throwing it across the courtyard before he took off for the door, laughing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numb with emotion, Luke was amazed that he actually heard Dr. Kilmer and Doc Appleby as they explained the procedures that he would need to go through to receive dialysis treatments. By the time it was all over, he wasn't sure what was worse: the minor surgeries he would receive to prepare his body for the treatments or the fact that even after things got 'better' he would be still have to be hooked up to a machine two or more times a week just to keep his body functioning the way it should.

When the doctor finished and asked if Luke had any questions, Luke's only response was to lay his head against his pillow and close his eyes. As Uncle Jesse watched, a single tear escaped and made it's way down his cheek, the only hard evidence signifying what Luke was feeling.

"Luke…." Uncle Jesse began to console him. "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay?" Luke replied, swiftly rubbing the tear from his cheek. "How can it be okay, Jesse? Being hooked to a machine every week for the rest of my life? That's gonna cut in to chore time, not to mention eliminate any hope of ever going on the road with the Nascar circuit. And money! We don't have the kind of money to pay fer all these treatments!"

"Now you don't worry about the money, Luke." Jesse scolded him. "We ain't never had a lot but tha Lord's always provided when there's been a true need, and I don't see him abandonin' us now."

"You're uncle's right." Major Edwards announced. "The military isn't oblivious to the sacrifice you've endured by agreeing to test, and we will take full responsibility for all of the medical expenses, no matter how long they endure."

"But still." Luke replied. "I just can't see myself being hooked to a machine the rest of my life! Why I'd almost be better off………." He trailed off.

Uncle Jesse frowned. "Lukas Jesse Duke, I don't never wanna hear you talk like that again. Now all this is new to us, and it looks purty bad right now, but once we git used to thangs and see how they really are, they ain't gonna look this bleak no more."

"And don't forget the national donor list. You can put him on the list to receive a transplant, can't you Dr. Kilmer?" Daisy asked.

"Not for some time, Miss." Dr. Kilmer replied. "I'm sorry to dash your hopes, but Luke's situation is unique. You see, the drug he was given, we have discovered in past testing, will remain in his body in part for a period of up to seven years. Because it will remain for that length of time, you have to understand that any new kidney we planted in his body would also be exposed to that drug. And the chance that his new kidney could become damaged by exposure to the drug is higher than normal. And with thousands of people already on the list, suitable organs are given to the patients who are less likely to reject them."

"But there is something you might want to consider Daisy, Jesse." Dr. Appleby added. "You could always rally your extended family and your friends into possibly donating a kidney to Luke." He explained, seeing the crushed look on Luke's face and wanting to offer the family some hope.

"We can actually do that?" Daisy asked.

"Of course." Dr. Appleby explained. "The body is designed to get along on one functioning kidney just fine. If a suitable donor was found, and could give Luke a kidney, there's no reason both Luke and his donor couldn't continue to lead normal lives."

"And I wouldn't have to be on a machine any more?" Luke asked, perking up in interest.

"No Luke." Dr. Appleby explained. "You would have to take anti-rejection medication for the rest of your life however, so your body's inner defense mechanisms wouldn't see the new kidney as an invader."

"I can be tested!" Daisy volunteered, grasping Luke's hand in renewed hope.

"It's not that simple." Dr. Kilmer announced, an edge to his voice as the people around him tried to turn what he saw as a hopeless situation into a positive one. "For Mr. Duke to receive a new kidney, the possible donor would have to go through an intense physical examination, and the blood type and certain tissues would have to match. And even if a suitable donor is found with all the right matches, the possibility that the dormant drug could attack the new kidney is very real."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Duke."

Dr.'s Kilmer and Appleby, along with Major Edwards, jumped a bit at hearing a voice behind them. They turned and looked at the clean-shaven, red haired man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Settles, Atlanta Veteran's Hospital." He announced, shaking Luke's hand.

Dr. Kilmer looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know why you're here, but I'm perfectly capable of handling Mr. Duke's case, Myron." Dr. Kilmer announced.

"I'm disappointed, Bryan." Dr. Settles continued, flipping the pages in a file he had in his hand. "You of all people know the special interest I would hold in a case such as this." He replied, tossing the file toward Dr. Kilmer. "I took the liberty of reviewing all of Mr. Duke's documents."

As Dr. Kilmer caught the file, Dr. Settles turned his attention back toward Luke. "Mr. Duke, I know exactly where you stand. You see, my nineteen year old daughter has also suffered kidney failure as a result of exposure to this drug."

"Really?" Luke asked, having thought thus far he was the only one to have had this reaction. "How?"

"She came to work with me at the lab last summer, as a student intern." Dr. Settles explained. "One day, there was a vial of extremely concentrated antidote that got broken, and Rebekka's arm was cut. When that happened, some of the formula that was adhered to the glass entered her bloodstream. A couple days later, she discovered that she had been in the midst of a kidney infection. And no more than two months later, she started having the same symptoms you are."

"It was concluded long ago that you're daughter's lab accident did not cause her problem!" Dr. Kilmer argued. "Even if there were any residue on that glass, which I doubt, there would have been far too small an amount to do any of the damage you are claiming."

"Concluded to who's satisfaction, Bryan? Now I admit I've never had solid proof before, just suspicion. But after listening to your speeches about Mr. Duke's successful test of that antidote at all those meetings, then all of a sudden seeing the pair responsible for putting that test in action suddenly sneaking off to Capital City under hushed circumstances to see Mr. Duke, I just had to follow you."

"Myron, you had no right do that, and at the same time you are releasing confidential information to these people. I'll have to arrest you if you continue to do so." Gene Edwards reminded him.

"It's my understanding that this family already knows much more than they should concerning our research." Dr. Settles argued. "Mr. Duke, I've done my own research on this drug. As I'm sure you've concluded for yourself, anyone with a kidney ailment suffers under exposure."

As the Duke family took this in, Dr. Settles continued. "Unlike my colleague, I'm here to offer you real hope. You see, it is my theory that anyone without renal problems who is exposed to this drug becomes a perfect donor candidate, because the drug in essence, has already been accepted by the organs. And considering your cousin's exposure, I'd say if he's willing to donate, you have a good shot at a normal life!"

_**Ya know, this story has more ups and downs that a playground see saw. Right now, Luke's goin' up……and if Bo's on the other end……well maybe that wasn't the best example.**_

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Chapter 6

After Dr. Settles' revelation, he and Dr. Kilmer continued with their petty argument. Luke didn't have much interest in listening after that as he began to get sleepy and suddenly felt as he was living in a bubble of some sort. Everyone's speech was slurred and everything seemed as though he were watching it through a dirty window.

Moments later, everything went into slow motion. He vaguely understood Dr. Appleby saying something about prepping him for surgery right away. Soon some nurses came in to help the doctors load him onto a gurney. It seems Uncle Jesse kissed him on the forehead while Daisy hugged him. And as he watched the lights on the ceiling speed by, Bo and Cooter appeared out of nowhere. Bo looked at him with a lot of concern and asked what was happening, only to be given more or less the response of 'later' as he was shoved aside.

As doors banged and people above him exchanged quick conversation, he soon felt himself being placed on another bed. This time, bright circle shaped lights shown down on him from just a few inches above. He felt helpless to do anything as a masked man he didn't recognize placed a clear mask with a tube attached over his nose and mouth. And that was the last thing he remembered before his world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Dr. Appleby went to perform the surgery on Luke, Major Edwards made it his personal business to escort Dr. Settles from the premises. On top of that, Boss Hogg had called Enos at the same time and insisted he come back to work to take care of what only he would consider important police business. Kissing Daisy, he rushed out the door and stopped only long enough to give Bo a slight condolence and a good wish before continuing on.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo exclaimed, dashing into the room after failing to receive an answer from Enos. "Uncle Jesse, I just saw Luke in the hall being rushed to the operating room. What's going on?"

"Try to calm down, Bo." Jesse replied, patting his youngest on the shoulder. "They're just inserting ports. Luke will be out in no time."

As Bo's breathing calmed from his short run, his brows creased in frustration. Glancing at Cooter, who had come in behind him, he turned back to Jesse and asked. "Ports?"

"Yes, a temporary and a permanent port, so he can receive his dialysis treatments."

Bo took only a moment to absorb the information before opening his mouth in shock. "Dialysis? Why would Luke need dialysis?"

"His kidneys are gone, Bo." Daisy whispered softly, realizing perhaps for the first time that Bo hadn't been there while the doctors had rattled off their information.

"Gone?" Bo asked. "You mean Luke has kidney failure?"

He didn't need an answer, the solemn look on Jesse and Daisy's faces were enough. He went backwards a couple of steps and slumped into a chair, glad it was there.

"For how long?" He asked after a few moments.

"Mr. Duke, I'm afraid Luke's condition is permanent." Dr. Kilmer explained. "He had an acute kidney disease which was complicated by the introduction of the antidote he tested for you."

As Bo absorbed the new information, something else came to mind. "Doc, if Luke got sick because of that antidote does that mean that I……"

"No, Mr. Duke." Dr. Kilmer replied. "If the antidote were to have affected you we would have already seen the signs."

The revelation that he wouldn't be getting sick did little to comfort him. "So what's next for Luke? What's life gonna be like for him?"

"He'll have to take dialysis treatments at least twice a week, but, with the love of his family and careful monitoring of his health,he should be able to live a normal life with the exception of a few activities."

Bo shook his head. "Ain't nothin' normal about bein' hooked up to a machine. Uncle Jesse, I just can't see Luke ever bein' happy again under these circumstances."

"Now yer soundin' jist like him." Jesse announced.

"Well there's somethin' else ya gotta be able to do, Doc. There's just gotta!" Bo announced.

"There is something else, Bo!" Daisy announced. "There was a fella just in here, Dr. Settles, and he suggested….."

"Out of the question, Miss!" Dr. Kilmer argued. "Myron Settles is a quack who I'm frankly surprised is still being allowed to research, let alone practice. Everything he told you today was based on theories and hopes for his own situation. Now as much as I'd like to offer you the picture of a gleaming, blemish free future for your cousin, based on documented research I'm afraid that's just not possible. And until your family accepts that as fact, there's no hope for Luke to accept it. He will be much better off to live with his circumstances rather than constantly thinking that they could somehow change."

With that, Dr. Kilmer looked at his watch. "I'm due back at the Veteran's Hospital in a couple of hours. Mr. Duke, of course, is in good hands. We will be back up here to check on him in a couple of days. Again, I'm sorry to dash your hopes."

After Dr. Kilmer exited the room, Bo turned to Daisy. "Daisy, if this Dr. Settles suggested anything for Luke, I wanna hear about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, there was a scuffle in a dimly lit hall of the Marine Corps Brig at Camp Lejeune, N.C.

"Let go of me, Gene!" Myron Settles demanded as the Army Major walked him briskly down the hall. Struggling to get away the whole time, the doctor was finally thrust into a cell before the major quickly locked it behind him.

"You've got no right to put me in here! I've done nothing, absolutely nothing, illegal in the eyes of common law or the military!"

"Well that's one of the perks of my job, Myron." Gene Edwards replied as he twirled the key ring around his finger. "I can lock you up just because you seem suspicious...and you do."

"What do you have against me helping that kid?" Dr. Settles asked through clinched teeth.

Gene Edwards laughed. "And when did you start helping anyone other than yourself?" He asked. "You're to stay away from the Duke family. I'll let you cool your heels here a couple days while you think about that. And if you go near them after you're out, you'll be cooling them heels a lot longer next time."

With that, he turned and walked away. When he reached the end of the hall, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of Bo Duke.

"Bo!" The Major exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"I went to the Veteran's Hospital, to see Dr. Settles." Bo explained. "When I found out he was brought here, I contacted a pilot friend to fly me over."

Major Edwards shook his head. "Bo, your purpose is more than obvious considering the pangs you took to get here. But consider this, Dr. Kilmer has proven himself to be one of the finest military M.D.'s we have over the past twenty years. He takes his job and his research very seriously. And if he's told you that Luke's only real hope is dialysis, then you'll be much better off simply accepting the fact."

"Then you're telling me I can't see Dr. Settles?" Bo asked.

The Major simply looked at him a few moments before giving a slight shake of his head. "End of the hall, then to the left."

As Bo began to walk, he grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm only allowing this because I'm taking your effort to get here into account. You get ten minutes tops, then I want you on your way back home. And believe me when I say this: Dr. Settles is nothing but trouble."

Bo simply looked at the Major's hand which rested on his shoulder. When the Major removed it, he continued down the hall until he reached the cell.

"Dr. Settles?"

"What?" Dr. Settles replied with an edge to his voice.

"Dr. Settles, my name is Bo. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Dr. Settles finally looked up for the first time. "You're Luke Duke's cousin, aren't you? The boy who we had over at the Veteran's Hospital a few weeks ago."

"My cousin Daisy says you suggested a kidney transplant for Luke, 'nd seemed to think I would be a good candidate for that."

"And since you came all this way to see me, I assume it's because the illustrious Dr. Kilmer also told you that the transplant would be a complete failure, am I correct?"

"That's what he led us to believe. But you think differently about that?"

"I do, Bo." Dr. Settles replied. "They haven't researched like I have. Every since the day my Rebekka fell ill, I've explored every avenue to find a cure for her. And her cure, I'm certain, is the same cure that would benefit your cousin. The transplant of a drug exposed kidney. If I'm correct, Mr. Duke, then that means your cousin can have that carefree life once more that he's enjoyed all these years."

"And if you're wrong?" Bo asked.

"Then your cousin will be no worse off than he is now."

Bo shook his head. "Dr. Settles, that sounds wonderful, but do you think the military would agree to fund the surgeries? I mean, they've agreed ta fund the medical care but if they don't go along with it………."

"That's not an issue." Dr. Settles replied in a loud whisper. "I'll perform the surgeries for free."

"Free?" Bo asked. "At the Veteran's Hospital?"

"No." Dr. Settles replied. "They won't support the transplant, which means they won't authorize use of the facility. We'll have to find another hospital."

Bo shook his head. "But another hospital will cost money, and we…."

"Don't worry, Bo. If you and your cousin want this transplant to take place, I'll cover all the expenses."

Bo was amazed. "Dr. Settles, I'm grateful for your offer but why are you doing this? You don't even know us."

"Because my Rebekka's life is at stake!" Dr. Settles explained. "If I perform this transplant and it is successful, then I can go about saving my daughter. I will then know that I can inject myself with that antibiotic, wait a couple of weeks, then donate one of my kidneys to her. She's unbelievably weak right now, and I can't put her through a surgery that I'm not positive will be successful."

He swallowed as he looked at Bo and whispered. "This surgery means every bit as much to me as it does to you. Just say you'll do it, and I'll make it happen."

"Let go of him!" Major Edwards exclaimed, rushing up behind Bo and prying Dr. Settles' hands from the top of his yellow shirt. The conversation had been so intense that neither had realized that he had grabbed Bo.

"You alright?" Major Edwards asked Bo.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." Bo replied, clearing his throat.

"Well, you're time's up." He announced, steering Bo toward the hall.

"See ya later, Bo?" Dr. Settles asked.

Bo turned to look at him one last time. Seeing the questioning look on his face, he looked back at Major Edwards, who was focused on the door ahead. With his witness otherwise occupied, he turned back to Dr. Settles and nodded his head, giving him a definite yes.

_**Now folks, you don't git much higher than doctors and military men, and as they say, when you're choppin' high cotton, that's the time to watch for snakes.**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke?"

Luke Duke and Homer Appleby turned to look at the young fair haired man who had just entered the doctor's office. As Bo closed the door, Doc Appleby turned his attention back to Luke as he made the final preparations to begin dialysis.

"There ya are, Luke." Doc Appleby said, turning a final switch. "You're all set. Now, I've got to go over to J.D.'s house and see what I can do to get Miss Lulu back on her feet."

"How's she doin' anyway?" Luke asked, remembering that Mrs. Hogg had slipped on some wet linoleum and twisted her ankle.

"Not as well as I'd hoped. 'Course part of that has to do with the fact that J.D.'s too cheap to have a physical therapist brought in." Doc Appleby confided. "But, that's what us country doctors are, M.D., midwife, nurse, and therapist all rolled into one."

Luke smiled as he looked at the dialysis machine. "Don't forget angel. That's the word Daisy used to describe you when you arranged to have this equipment brought in for me, Doc. Sure beats drivin' to Capital City twice a week."

Doc Appleby smiled and patted him on the arm. "I should be back by the time you're done. Magazines are on the desk beside you."

With that, the doctor exited the room.

Luke looked up at his cousin and smiled. "Bo, what are you doing here?"

Bo pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and showed it to Luke. "What do you think? I came to keep you company." He replied, pulling a table and chair next to Luke's easy chair.

As Bo dealt the cards, Luke shook his head. "Bo, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Bo asked as he continued to deal.

"Stay with me." Luke replied. "This is my fourth treatment, and you've been here every single time. If life is so boring that you can't think of anything else to do, which I doubt, I know Uncle Jesse could use the help on the farm."

"Luke, the farm is fine." Bo replied somewhat harshly. "I wake up at 5:00 a.m every morning just to make sure all the chores are done, and I do it so I can come and stay here with you so you don't have to be alone for these treatments."

"Bo." Luke began. "I appreciate the effort, really I do. But these treatments, they're gonna go on for the rest of my life, and you won't always be able to come with me. The sooner we get used to the idea, the better off we'll be."

Bo gave his cousin a harsh stare and threw the cards on the table, some of them fluttering to the floor. "Why, Luke?" He asked, standing up and beginning to pace in front of him. "Why do we have to 'get used to the idea'?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…….."

"Yeah, Luke." Bo nodded his head. "Here we go again. Again and again and again until you tell me why you turned down Dr. Settles' offer. You're the one who's sentenced yourself to lifelong dialysis, not the doctor. It don't have to be that way, cuz." He replied as his hands began to shake.

"And I'll give you the same answer as before. You've been through too much, Bo. The drug that Foster administered to you, you're still not over the effects of that. I mean look at you, the proof is in your hands."

Bo looked down and watched his hands visibly shake. The tremors, an occasional side effect that still cropped up as a result of some of the drugs he had been given, seemed to appear more so when he was upset. When he was unsuccessful at willing them to stop, he simply placed his hands behind his back.

"Who's to say that you're organs still couldn't be permanently affected in some way by those other drugs? I couldn't take a kidney from you, not knowing how everything is gonna turn out for you in the end."

"Luke, the donation is my decision to make. You heard Dr. Kilmer yourself when he told me that I shouldn't have any lasting side effects from my experience other than the tremors. Besides, if any of this ends up affectin' my kidneys, it's gonna affect both of them, so donating one to you isn't gonna make a difference."

Luke shook his head. "Even so, I trust Dr. Kilmer, and Dr. Kilmer has his doubts that this transplant would do any good. I haven't even seen Dr. Settles other than the few minutes he was in my hospital room that first night."

"Well a meeting can be arranged." Bo replied, sitting again. "If I invited Dr. Settles over and he explained things to you, do you think you'd be willing to change your mind?"

"Bo, I already told you………"

"Yeah, you've told me based on what you've heard from Dr. Kilmer." Bo spat out. "Now he's a good doctor, I'll give you that. But he's also old, and not up to date on current medicine."

As Luke absorbed the fact, Bo sat back down. "Luke, we've had this same argument more times than I care to count and it all boils down to the fact that you haven't even listened to Dr. Settles' theory. I know you don't want me to go through no more, but all I'm asking is that you just talk to the man."

Luke sighed. "Bo, I admit I was dealt a bad hand in life, but I am not willing to do just anything to change it. If being hooked to this machine every week for the rest of my life means you'll still be around, I'm willing to accept it. I've went through too much to get you back just to throw you away on a chance operation, and I'm tired of explaining myself."

Bo squeezed Luke's hand as his heart filled with brotherly affection. He wasn't exactly excited about their arguments either. "Okay, Luke, I'll make you a deal. Let me invite Dr. Settles to supper tonight so's he can explain everything to you. All I'm asking is that you just hear him out. After he's done, if you don't like it any better, I'll let it drop and that will be the end of it."

Luke thought on the idea for a moment before he looked at Bo. "Deal?"

Bo grinned and shook his hand to confirm the arrangement. "Deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Dr. Settles, but I'm afraid the answer is no."

"What!" Bo asked as he and Dr. Settles both jumped up, facing Luke in the living room at the Duke farm.

"Luke, you didn't even listen to him!" Bo argued.

"Simmer down, Bo!" Uncle Jesse insisted. "Dr. Settles has talked fer more than half an hour and Luke's sat right there tha whole time."

"I know, Uncle Jesse, but…" Bo began, sitting back down and looking like a lost puppy. "He must not understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly." Luke replied. "I understand that Dr. Settles feels that your kidney would be a perfect match for me considering that the drug has already been exposed to it, and no reaction has come about. And I also understand that he's been so dedicated in studying the antidote, that he hasn't looked into the other drugs that were given to you, and that therefore, he can't be sure that one of those won't eventually risk your health."

"But Luke, if we just try….."

"Bo, the deal was that I listen to this doctor of yours and make my decision, and I've done that. Now it's time for you to fulfill your part and drop the subject."

Bo was fuming but he kept his mouth closed. Dr. Settles looked at Bo before he got up and pulled out his wallet. "I appreciate your time, Mr. Duke." He said, pulling out a business card and handing it to Luke. "Here's my number, if you should change your mind. And……I hope you will."

As he turned to walk toward the door, Bo followed him.

"Where ya goin' Bo?" Jesse asked.

"I'm goin' to the Boar's Nest, I could use a beer right now." Bo muttered, slamming the door behind him.

"Bo, I'm sorry. This surgery meant a lot to both of us." Dr. Settles offered as they walked down the porch steps together.

Bo picked up a rock and threw it across the yard. "It just makes me mad. Luke treats me like an overgrown kid, trying to take care of me even when the tables are turned and he's the one in trouble!"

Dr. Settles offered a sad smile. "It's gonna be hard to break the news to Rebekka, too. Mind if I join you for that beer?"

Bo hopped through the window of the General Lee. "Follow me." He replied, peeling out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Bo returned home, it was past 9, the time the family usually wen to bed when an early day of farm work was to follow. Going into the house, he opened the door to his room, and saw Luke fast asleep. He then peeked into Daisy and Jesse's rooms, as their doors were never completely closed, to find them asleep at well.

Although his one beer was making him unusually tipsy, Bo wasn't particularly tired, so he went and sat down, of all places, on the bench of the piano that had barely seen use since the days his Aunt Lavinia would bang out lively hymns such as 'Heaven's Jubilee' while the family sang.

He smiled a bit as he thought of her. She was constantly exhausted by refereeing the arguments between him and Luke. He just wondered how she would referee this fight, one that, in essence, was brought about by each boy's desire to do what was best for the other.

Meanwhile, in their room, Luke opened his eyes. He hadn't been asleep, but had been waiting for his baby cousin to arrive home. He was just about to get up to talk to Bo when he heard the piano vibrate with a loud, distorted tune, followed by a crash.

Jumping out of bed, he was met in the hallway by Uncle Jesse and Daisy who all rushed to the living room.

Flipping on the light, Daisy turned to the piano and gasped.

The bench laid overturned.

And Bo lay beside it, unconcious.

_**One beer? Now there's a man who can't hold his liquor**_.


	8. Chapter 8

Still unable to make any quick moves since his hospitalization, Luke wasn't the first to get to Bo. Pushing the piano bench carelessly aside, Daisy reached down for her younger cousin and gently turned him on his back.

"Bo? Bo?" She repeated, shaking him as the other men in the family joined her. "Oh Uncle Jesse what's wrong with him?"

Jesse got on his knees and grabbed Bo's hand. Leaning close to him, he suddenly snarled his nose as he caught a familiar whiff. "Nothin' that a strong cup of coffee and a poundin' headache to serve him right shouldn't cure."

"He's drunk?" Daisy asked in shock. Both of her cousins had the occasional beer, but she hadn't seen either of them drunk since their teenage years when Jesse tanned their hides for draining half of one of his famous moonshine batches.

"Well it's either that or he's took a bath in it. And considerin' his condition, I'd say he drunk."

Daisy continued to shake Bo and all three called his name, but there was no response.

"You think maybe he hit his head?" Daisy thought aloud.

Luke felt Bo's head. "I don't feel any bumps." He announced. "Apparently he just had too much. Thank God he made it home in one piece."

"Yes, Thank God. Might not happen next time, which tells me soon as he's got his wits about him, you two need to sit down and have a good long talk until you can agree on the direction yer goin' concernin' the transplant." Jesse announced.

"Yes sir." Luke replied.

As they were tending to Bo, there was a knock on the door.

"Now who in tarnation could that be at this hour?" Jesse inquired, looking at the door.

"I'll get it." Luke replied. "Maybe whoever it is can give us a hand in getting Bo to bed."

Luke opened the door, half expecting Cooter. At seeing his visitor, his non-chalant attitude quickly turned sour.

"Dr. Settles, do I even have to ask what brought you out at this hour?" Luke asked, prepared to give the doctor a tongue lashing for arguing his case at that time of night.

Dr. Settles held up his hands, holding something in one of them. "I'm not here to make you change your mind, Mr. Duke. Bo dropped his wallet as he was leaving the Boar's Nest. I'm just returning it."

Feeling cautious but a bit guilty, Luke took the wallet that Dr. Settles handed to him. "Thanks." He simply replied.

"You're quite welcome." Dr. Settles replied, looking over Luke's shoulder for the first time and spotting Bo on the floor. "What happened?" He asked, rushing past Luke. Checking Bo's pulse and catching a whiff of spirits, he settled down. "I was afraid he was getting a bit too generous with the bottle."

"Well you outta know." Jesse replied with some bitterness. "You's there knockin' 'em back with 'im, weren't ya? As a doctor, don't you have enough sense ta know when it's time to tell a youngin' when ta lay off?"

"You're right, Mr. Duke. It was irresponsible of me." Dr. Settles replied, not offering an argument. "I'd be glad to carry Bo to Dr. Appleby's office to have him checked out."

"What fer? Only time can cure his condition. You know that." Jesse replied.

Dr. Settles' jaw flinched. "Then the least I can do is assist you in getting him on the couch. Luke shouldn't be lifting anything heavy until he heals more fully from his surgery."

"That'd be right kind of you, but Bo belongs in his bed, not on the couch." Luke announced.

"With all due respect, Mr. Duke, Bo needs a lot of fresh circulating air right now. Unless his bedroom is equipped with a ceiling fan and two windows like the living room here, I think he'd be much better off on the couch. Besides, it's probably not a good idea for your uncle to help carry him a long way, either."

Neither could argue that point. "Go git 'em a pillow and blanket, Daisy." Jesse instructed.

When Daisy returned, Jesse and Dr. Settles had managed to lift Bo onto the couch. As Daisy adjusted the pillow behind Bo's head, Luke took his boots off before the blanket was thrown over him. Then Dr. Settles opened the windows before flipping on the fan.

"There, that outta do it." He smiled.

"Thank ya for your help, Dr. Settles, and for returning Bo's wallet." Jesse offered.

"You're welcome." Dr. Settles offered, looking at his watch. "Well, I better get going, don't wanna keep you folks up any longer."

And with that, he went out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jesse woke at 5 on the dot the next morning. Although the family had returned to bed just as soon as Settles made his exit, it had taken awhile for any of them to fall back asleep. All in all, he estimated that they had probably enjoyed only five of their normal eight hours of sleep. It would take some doing to get the kids up.

Because Jesse took his shower at bedtime, he needed only to make his bed and get dressed before he trudged to the boys room to wake Luke. It took longer than normal to make certain his nephew was awake, but once he was, Jesse tiptoed through the house on the way to the barn. Knowing that Bo was sure to have a headache as the morning came, he chose not to turn on any lights and keep the noise to a minimum. Normally he'd act just the opposite to teach his youngest a lesson, but this time, he could understand his actions.

By the time Jesse had fed the livestock and filled the water basins, the sun was up and the rooster was crowing. He was on his way back to the house when the kitchen light came on.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Daisy greeted him once he was inside. "Bo out there with ya?"

"No." Jesse frowned, noticing the empty couch for the first time.

"What's that about Bo?" Luke asked, appearing while buttoning up his shirt and running a hand through his freshly washed, damp hair.

"Well we can't find him." Daisy announced. "He's not on the couch and Uncle Jesse said he wasn't outside."

"Maybe I oughtta go look for him." Luke replied, about to walk past Jesse.

"Now hold it." Jesse replied, placing a hand on his nephew's chest. "Bo's got a right to his feelin's and if he didn't tell us he's leavin', that's cause he didn't wanna be bothered. So lets give him some time to git himself together fer we go botherin' him."

"But Uncle Jesse……."

Jesse waved his hand to cut him off. "Sit down." He said, motioning toward a chair at the kitchen table before giving Daisy a look.

"I've got an early shift at the Boar's Nest, so I'm gonna take care of some of the chores before breakfast." Daisy announced, picking up on the hint by grabbing a broom and exiting quickly.

Once she was gone, Jesse looked back at his nephew. "I know what you's gonna say, and I understand your point. Bo's been through a lot, and until all the drugs are outta his system, chances are he could be facin' more. But so far, Luke, you've been there for him. Been there and took care of 'im. And he knows as well as I do that if it hadn't been fer your persistence against the Mantooths and again with them crazy doctors, then he'd most likely be…….." Jesse choked up a bit, unable to say the last word. Three months had passed since it all began, but time hadn't dulled the emotional aspect of the experience.

Luke looked down, uncomfortable with the exchange. A lot of emotions were running through him as well.

"Anyway…." Jesse continued. "Now here we are with a whole new situation, and this time yer the one in trouble. Luke, yer a military man. You of all people have to understand that when somebodysaves yer life, ya feel a debt to them. Bo sees an opportunity to do somethin' for you, to pay you back, to take care of ya jist like you've took care of him. And from his vantage point, it looks like yer takin' his help and throwin' it back in his face."

"Well what do you want us to do, Jesse?" Luke asked with more annoyance than he intended. "Do you want him to go into the hospital? Do you want him torisk his health just to make me better?"

"I don't know!" Jesse exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "I don't know what to tell eitherof you to do. I just know I want both my nephews healthy. I usually know how to fix it when you boys git into trouble but I'm as lost as anyone on this one, and it's a feelin' I don't like." He spat out.

Luke frowned a little. "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. This is more than anyone in the family, especially you, should have to deal with."

Jesse shook his head slightly. "No, Luke. I'm sorry. I just love both you boys and considerin' what Bo's been thru, I wish there was an ultimate solution that didn't involve him. Unfortunately, that seems to be the only permanent solution for you. If it were anybody else, anybody other than Bo that could cure ya, I'd be fer it one hundred percent."

Jesse heaved a sigh. "But all in all my main point in sittin' ya down is ta ask ya to talk it out with him. Idon't want to see him comin' home anymore like he did last night."

"Neither do I, Jesse. But you have to understand,this is one conflict we may very well never see the same side on."

Jesse looked at his nephew. "Luke, this is too big to simply agree to disagree on. If ya'll don't come to some sort of resolution, it could very well tear this family apart."

"Uncle Jesse? Come look at this!" Daisy exclaimed.

Jesse and Luke turned toward Daisy's voice and got up from their chairs. Opening the front door, they went out on the porch where Daisy had been sweeping.

"I found this caught on that jagged nail on the windowsill." She announced, holding up a ripped scrap of yellow fabric.

"That looks like a piece of Bo's shirt." Jesse verified, taking the scrap. "Probably crawled thru tha window so's he wouldn't wake us up. You know how creaky them doors are."

Daisy shook her head in frustration. "I still don't like the fact that he just left."

"He's probably jist took a walk to sort his thoughts, girl." Jesse replied, nodding toward the yard. "Didn't even take the General."

Remembering something he had seen in the living room, Luke went back inside. "Considerin' the rocks and briars..." He began, reaching down to pick something up "...that's liable to be one painful walk." He revealed, holding up Bo's only pair of boots that Luke removed the night before.

_**Now I ain't real sure about no painful walk, buta lot can be said about a painful journey.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy shook her head. "Bo must really be out of it."

"Yes, REALLY out of it." Luke said knowingly as he dropped the boots on the couch. "Jesse, I know you done been outside today, but look around one more time. Daisy, you go climb in the hay loft and see if he's up there. I'll look around here in the house. I got a pretty good feelin' he ain't here, but we'll be absolutely certain before we involve Rosco."

Each member investigated their assigned areas. Luke took extra care in searching every potential place in the house where Bo could be, but wasn't surprised he didn't find him. As his uncleand cousin finished up outside, he concentrated on the window area, looking for clues other than the ripped piece of shirt. However, he couldn't seem to find any.

Once Jesse and Daisy verified that Bo wasn't on the property, they grabbed the keys to the pickup and piled inside.

"Enos, Deputy Enos Strait, come in please." Daisy spoke into the C.B.

"Hey Daisy." Enos replied, the smile on his face evident in his voice. "I know I said I'd come over for breakfast this morning but Mr. Hogg told me to get out to the Boar's Nest post haste."

"This ain't about breakfast, Enos. Bo was missing when we got up this morning and we need your help to find him."

"Possum on a gumbush, how long's he been gone?"

"We're not real sure, honey. He was passed out last night and we left him on the couch. And he wasn't there when we got up."

"I'll do what I can to find him, I just need to call Mr. Hogg and tell him somethin' important came up."

The family rode in silence a few minutes, searching for anywhere Bo could have been when the C.B. cracked to life.

"Deputy Enos Strait callin' Daisy."

"This is Daisy, sugar."

"Honey, I'm sorry to tell ya this but Mr. Hogg and the sheriff told me I can't look for Bo, said I had to come to the Boar's Nest. I gotta do what they say, darlin', it means my badge."

"Don't worry, Enos." Luke replied, taking the C.B. from Daisy. "I'll talk to 'em."

Luke switched the C.B. over to the police channel where he knew he could find Boss and Rosco. "This here's Luke Duke calling Sheriff Rosco."

When Luke got no response, he hit the button again. "Rosco, I know you're out there 'cause Enos just talked to you."

A moment later, Boss's voice came on the line. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone callin'." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Sounded like Luke Duke, but I know it couldn't be him, 'cause he knows the police ain't got time to look for a grown man who's only been missin' a few hours."

"But Boss….."

"Now, if whoever that is will excuse me, my sheriff has more important issues to attend to, here at the Boar's Nest. Over and out."

"But Boss……" Luke began, waiting for a response. He called him several more times with no luck. "He mustave turned the dang thing off." Luke muttered, slamming the receiver down.

"Well I ain't takin' no for an answer that easy." Jesse announced. "Head over to the Boar's Nest and let's have a talk with Rosco."

Daisy steered in the direction of the Boar's Nest. Moments later, the truck came to a screeching halt in front of the establishment and the occupants climbed out.

"Boss, we need to talk to you." Daisy began, being the first one inside.

"Well well well, if it ain't the Dukes." Boss replied sarcastically, wearing a red and white checkered apron as Rosco and Enos worked in the background cleaning up busted glass and furniture. "What in the world brings you out here? No no no let me guess. I know it ain't to bother Rosco or Enos, 'cause you've already been told that we ain't gonna look for that no account cousin of yours. And I know it ain't to pick up yer paycheck, 'cause the fight he started here last night did enough damage to cancel out anything I owe ya. Only other thing I can figure is you're here extra early to help start workin' off his remaining debt on this mess."

"I don't know what happened here last night, J.D." Jesse began. "But whatever it was wadn't started by Bo, 'cause I raised him better than ta throw tha first punch."

"Oh you did, did you?" Boss replied. "Well I got me a contraption known as a VCR in my office. And that VCR holds a tape that come outta that new fangled camera up there that tells different."

Boss finished by jutting a pinkie up toward a deer head at the far end of the seating area. On the wall next to it was a brand new security camera.

"When did you put that thang in J.D.?" Jesse asked.

"Just in time, apparently." Boss replied. "Got all the evidence I need to put that boy of yours in jail soon as he shows his face."

"I'd like to see this tape, Boss." Luke insisted.

Boss looked up toward the ceiling and thought a minute. "Sure, why not? Maybe if you see it for yourself you'll act all peaceful like when I send Rosco out to make the arrest, and he won't have to drag you in as well. And I sure would hate to see anyone in you're condition doin' jailtime." He ended in a mock sorrowful tone.

"Save the acting for the Christmas play tryout." Luke insisted. "Just show us the way."

Boss frowned and jutted a fresh cigar in his mouth. Turning quickly, he led the group into his office.

"It'll take me just a minute to git to the right spot here." Boss announced, rewinding the tape. As the group watched the television screen, the mess in the Boar's Nest slowly disappeared as broken chairs and glasses rearranged themselves on screen. After a few moments, they could see the back of Bo and Dr. Settles as they sat at the bar.

"Okay, here it is. Just watch this and then tell me Bo didn't start that fight." Boss smirked.

As they watched the screen, everything seemed to be fine between Bo and Settles at first. Bo was eating peanuts while Settles talked to him.

After a few moments, Bo's expression turned quite serious. He shook his head a couple of times and Settles seemed to become insistent. Bo finally frowned and shook his head one last time. Getting up, he scanned the tables and decided to sit with Jenny Sue, a girl he knew.

"Jesse, look at that!" Luke exclaimed, pointing toward the screen.

As they continued to watch, the tape showed Dr. Settles order two beers. After they were set in front of him, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Whatever the object, it was too small to be seen. But the fact that his hand went near a beer mug and he commenced to stirring the beer was enough to know that something had been put in it.

He then picked up the two beers and walked over to the table where Bo sat. At first Bo looked annoyed, but the doctor smiled at him and seemed to be attempting an apology for whatever wrongdoing he had inflicted. After a few moments, Bo smiled and accepted the beer from him, tipping his glass in a cheer before downing the whole thing without stopping.

It wasn't long after that that Bo turned back to Jenny Sue. The fact that the girl looked at her watch indicated that Bo had most likely inquired about the time. He stood up to leave but was stopped by the doctor. He attempted to leave again, quite agitated. Finally fed up, he shoved the doctor away and walked out the door. The doctor, caught off guard, splashed the contents of his mug onto Bo's shirt before he fell against a barstool on which a burly local sat. To say that the local was easily ticked off was an understatement. Although he verbally concentrated his anger toward Settles, he physically demonstrated it against the unfortunate soul who dared to step in on the doctor's behalf. Before the brawl had fully begun, the doctor snuck out the door, suffering nary a scratch.

"See, I told you Bo done started the whole thing!" Boss argued.

"We ain't got time to argue with you Boss." Luke shot out quickly. "Jesse, considerin' what we just saw in that video and the fact that Settles insisted Bo stay on the sofa last night, I think it's pretty safe to say he's the one responsible for Bo's disappearance. We gotta git down to that Veteran's Hospital as soon as we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the trio found themselves in the lobby of the Atlanta Veteran's Hospital, looking at the directory. Spotting Settles' name beside the number 418, they went to the elevator and pushed button 4.

Once the doors opened, no two people were more surprised to be staring at each other than Luke and Dr. Kilmer, who had been waiting to go down.

"Mr. Duke! What are you doing here?" Kilmer asked.

"Which way's Settles' office?" Luke insisted.

"Mr. Duke, we've been over this. I know you're hopeful for a transplant but….."

He didn't get to finish as Luke pushed past him, followed by Jesse and Daisy. The family turned and walked to the left, searching madly for number 418.

"Mr. Duke!" Dr. Kilmer exclaimed, jogging a bit to catch up. "Mr. Duke!"

The Dukes continued to ignore him as the room numbers continued to climb until they finally found themselves in front of 418. Luke first tried the handle to find it locked. With that in mind, he began pounding on the door.

"Mr. Duke, we have patients on this floor!" Dr. Kilmer insisted after he caught up, trying to quieten Luke. "Now suppose you tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm not sure." Luke began, jumping right in. "All I know is that Settles was seen putting something in my cousin's drink last night. He came home and passed out cold and when we woke up this morning, he was gone. Some evidence and coincidences point to the possibility that Settles took him."

Dr. Kilmer was a bit taken aback. "Why do you suppose he wanted with him exactly?"

"That's what we're hopin' to find out." Luke replied, trying the knob again.

"Mr. Duke, I don't quite know how to tell you this." Dr. Kilmer began, shaking his head. He took out a skeleton key and opened the office door. All that could be seen was a few pieces of paper on the floor of the empty room.

"But two days ago, Dr. Settles was officially discharged from this hospital, and stripped of his medical license!"

_**Ya know, them soap operas ain't got nothin' on Hazzard County livin'.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Luke stared into the room in disbelief. It took a couple of minutes to comprehend the situation, but once he did, he stepped inside. Wanting to cover everything, he went to the far end of the room, opening the two doors he saw there. One turned out to be a closet while the other served as Settles' private bathroom. Both were empty.

"Dr. Kilmer." Luke said, turning around and walking back toward the door. "Do you have any idea where Dr. Settles lives?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Kilmer replied. "That information would be available from the personnel department, although I doubt you could get it without a great deal of trouble."

"Wouldn't they consider the situation?"

"The fact that your cousin mysteriously disappeared last night and you're going on a hunch that Settles had something to do with it? No. But it helps having friends in high places. Major Edwards has a lot of pull around here."

"I don't think I want to involve him just yet." Luke confessed. "If he believes my theory I'm afraid he might try to send me home, tell me to stay out of it."

"Dr. Kilmer, why was Settles' license pulled anyway?" Daisy asked.

"Settles would stop at nothing to find a cure for his daughter." Dr. Kilmer explained. "It wasn't just his goal, it was his passion. He performed research at the expense of everything else, including his patients. Yesterday, an elderly veteran died unnecessarily, and Settles' absence was to blame. Unknown to us, he had been ignoring his patients, passing responsibility to a student intern. After the patient's autopsy, it was determined that his death could have been prevented with a simple prescription adjustment. Had Settles saw to the patient himself instead of leaving the intern to deal with him, the veteran might have lived."

"Stop at nothing………" Daisy repeated. "That's why we've got to find him, Dr. Kilmer. He's so obsessed with the issue, there's no telling what he has in store for Bo."

"Why 're we standin' around fer? Let's stop jabberin' and git ta personnel." Jesse announced, cementing their next move.

Dr. Kilmer waved them out of the room and began walking as they followed. "I don't have a problem getting you to personnel, but frankly, I think you're following a cold trail. If Myron had wanted to kidnap anyone, it seems to me he would have kidnapped you, Luke. It would make sense that he could perform experiments on you that he might deem to dangerous to try on Rebekka first, considering he's come to the conclusion in his own mind that the two of you share an ailment as a result of the antidote."

"I can't figure it out either, Dr. Kilmer." Luke admitted as they stepped inside the elevator. "But I know one thing, and that's Bo wouldn't just take off without tellin' somebody where he's goin'. And considerin' the evidence we've seen, I feel pretty confident Settles is somehow responsible."

As the elevator doors opened, Dr. Kilmer stepped out and pointed the Dukes in the direction of the personnel department.

"Wherever Bo is, I hope you find him, Luke." Kilmer announced, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But my main concern is that you take it easy. It's too early after your surgery for you to be running around like this."

Luke gave a small nod of thanks before the doctor turned and walked away.

"Listen, Luke, that skipped breakfast is starting to get the best of me." Daisy announced. Considering the fact that Bo was missing, hunger was the last thing on her mind. However, the energy needed to continue the search required a kick start only food could provide. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria. You want anything, Uncle Jesse?"

"I's about ta say the same thing, so I'm comin' with ya." Jesse announced. "What about you Luke?"

"I don't wanna stop." Luke replied. "Somethin' just don't set right with this Settles guy, and I gotta hunch that we shouldn't waste any time findin' Bo."

Jesse nodded. "If he does have Bo, I don't think we should waste any time either, but my stomach says different. We'll bring ya back a cup of coffee and a bagel."

"And we'll call Cooter while we're down there, tell him to check the house in case we're wrong and Bo went back home." Daisy added.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the quick breakfast, Jesse and Daisy were walking toward personnel with a lidded styrofoam cup and a small bag when Luke met them coming the other way.

"I take it from the look on yer face you didn't have much luck back there." Jesse observed.

Luke shook his head. "It's just like Dr. Kilmer said. He didn't even wanna hear my reasons. Just flat out turned me down."

"Oh." Daisy replied, in thought for a moment. "Well, at least we have one advantage in the situation."

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"The fact that 'he' didn't wanna hear your reasons." She smiled, handing Luke his breakfast and walking toward personnel. Understanding what she meant, Luke smiled himself, passing his breakfast on to Jesse as they followed her.

"What is she doin-…….."

"Shhhh!" Luke cut Jesse off as he pulled his uncle behind a door out of sight of the personnel desk.

"Well hey there sugar!" They heard Daisy announce as she leaned over the bar that separated the personnel area from the hallway which ran in front of it.

The personnel manager looked up and his stern expression immediately gave way to a smile. "Well hey yourself, little lady. What can I do for you?"

"Well aren't you sweet? I was wonderin' if you could point out the way to the main lobby. I just get all fuddled with my directions."

"Sure can." He smiled, getting up. "You just go down that hall behind you and take the elevator down to the first floor. Once you step out, turn left and go down the hall. Once you're at the end, turn right and there you are."

"Okay." Daisy replied, acting as if she were trying to memorize. "Second floor, right, then right again."

"No no, you've got it all wrong." The manager laughed.

Daisy laughed back. "I told ya I get all fuddled! I'm afraid when it comes to directions, someone has to practically hold my hand for me to get anywhere."

"Well, I think that can be arranged." The manager replied, coming around the counter. With a girly giggle, Daisy grabbed his hand as he lead her toward the front lobby.

Luke and Jesse ducked out of site as the couple passed. Once they had, Luke walked casually behind the desk and began scanning files.

He knew Daisy would do what she could to occupy as much of the manager's time as she could, and he was glad. It took a few long minutes, but he finally found Dr. Settles' file.

"Jist grab it 'fore that feller come back." Jesse whispered. "We'll have Kilmer or somebody return it for us later."

Luke nodded and softly closed the file drawer. Jesse took the file and slipped it behind the front of his overalls before they began walking toward the lobby. Halfway down the hall, they met the personnel manager, who simply gave Luke a hateful glare before continuing on his way.

"Oh good, I was afraid he'd got away too early!" Daisy exclaimed once her family appeared in the lobby. "Did you find anything?"

Jesse simply patted the file under his overalls. "Let's git outside where we can take a look."

Niece and nephew followed uncle outside and over to the pickup truck. Once they were standing in front of it, Jesse felt safe enough to pull out the file and look it over.

"Jesse, there's a copy of his driver's license!" Luke exclaimed, munching on the bagel as he looked over Jesse's shoulder. "According to this, he lives in Buckhead."

"That's a fairly upscale suburb." Daisy commented.

"That's little wonder, considering what he does for a living." Jesse replied.

"The three of you just hold it right there."

The Dukes arched up as they heard that voice behind them. They slowly turned and was surprised to see the personnel manager standing there, with a police officer who was pointing a gun at them.

As the manager plucked the file from Jesse's hands, the officer turned to Luke. "I'm placing you under arrest on the charge of theft!"

**_Luke under arrest…..now there's somethin' you don't see every day……just 5 times a week._**

****


	11. Chapter 11

"Theft?" Jesse repeated.

"Yes sir. Theft. The file this young man extracted is hospital property and taking it warrants a sentence just like anything else."

"Well if yer gonna arrest somebody fer takin' it, arrest me." Jesse replied.

"But….." The manager began as Luke and Daisy looked at their uncle in shock.

"Well ya found it in my hands, didn't ya? When tha boy here couldn't git it tha easy way I went about gettin' it tha hard way."

"Uncle Jesse………" Luke began, shaking his head.

"So you just go ahead and put them handcuffs on me, and I won't give you no trouble."

"What's going on here?" Cooter replied, walking up to the group. Luke looked behind him and saw the tow truck in a parking spot that had been vacant moments earlier.

Jesse held out his arms, waiting to be handcuffed. "Now Luke, don't you worry about me." He announced, giving his nephew a knowing nod. "Just go on and do what you need to do."

As the officer got out his handcuffs and commenced to putting them on Jesse, Daisy shook her head. "Officer, you're making a mistake!"

"There's no mistake that the file belongs in the hospital, miss." The officer replied leading Jesse to his patrol car.

"Daisy!" Luke exclaimed, calling her over from where she was following her uncle. "Listen, I got that address memorized so's I'm gonna go over there and see what I can find out. You go on with Jesse and see what you can do to get him outta jail."

"Luke, I can't let you go by yourself. You're weak, and Dr. Settles knows that. If he does have Bo………."

"Lukas ain't goin' by himself long as I'm around." Cooter assured her.

Luke simply glanced at his friend before he continued. "When you get to the police station, they'll be some questioning, but try to stall them as long as you can. If the police show up at that apartment anytime soon it's gonna be me and Cooter here under arrest, not the doctor. But if you don't hear something back from us by the end of the day, go ahead and call the Major. I'm pretty sure he would be willing to check things out, but I'm not calling him until I know more about what's going on. I haven't forgotten the fact that I could be completely wrong on all this."

"Okay Luke." Daisy replied, offering him a quick hug. "Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate to tell you this Lukas…" Cooter whispered as they walked down the hallway of the high scale apartment building. "….but we stick out like a couple of sore thumbs around here. I'll bet you there ain't a plaid shirt or a greasy hat on the whole place."

"Just relax, Crazy C." Luke replied. "If we should run into Settles on accident I'll just tell him I had a change of heart about the surgery and came out to talk to him about it."

"And what if anyone else asks us why we're here?"

"We'll tell themwe're here to see Dr. Settles. Would you try to relax Cooter? You're makin' me more nervous than a stray hefer in a pasture full of bulls."

"Well I always git that way when I'm out of my element, and this is definitely one of them occasions."

"There it is, apartment 17C." Luke announced, jutting his chin toward the door at the far end of the hallway. "Looks like the doors open." He observed, noting a sliver of light where the door met the frame.

"Better be careful. It could be open on accident but it's possible he just ran in quick like for somethin' and plans to come back out soon."

Cooter and Luke walked up to the door. Observing the hall behind them and not seeing anyone, Luke placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the door in slightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Rebekka." They heard Settles saying betweensobs. "Daddy told you he was going to make you better and I never go back on my word. In just a little while, you'll have a whole new kidney and you'll be feeling much better. I promise."

When the girl didn't respond, Settles continued. "They told me there was no hope for you, but they were wrong. They just didn't realize where to look. When I found out about Bo Duke, I knew that was the answer since his kidney had already been exposed to the drugs. But when I took his blood and tissue samples from the lab and compared them with yours, it was like a miracle had occurred. It was a perfect match, the answer to my prayers."

Luke pulled the door to and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good Lord, Cooter." He muttered, looking at his friend. "Settles wasn't ever interested in me, he was only interested in Bo. His intention this entire time was to harvest Bo's kidney for his daughter! That's what was makin' Bo so nervous in that Boar's Nest video. After I had turned down Bo's help, Settles asked for the kidney on behalf of his daughter, and Bo turned him down!"

"You don't think he…….." Cooter whispered.

"No." Luke replied. "He wouldn't hurt Bo until he got his kidney, and he wouldn't take the kidney until Rebecca was prepared to receive it."

As they heard footsteps near the door, the friends immediately went into panic mode. Spotting a door nearby with the word 'Custodian' etched on a plaque, they quickly opened it and stepped inside, taking care not to knock over the brooms and mops that crisscrossed their path.

Moments later, Settles came out of his apartment carrying a large briefcase. Luke cracked the custodian's door wide enough to watch the doctor dab at his eyes before he secured his door and went on his way.

After enough time had passed for Settles to have made it to the elevator, the friends quietly ejected themselves from the closet and went over to the door.

"Dang it, it's locked now!" Luke exclaimed. "If Bo's in there, we gotta get him out before he ends up on the operating table."

"Why don't we just let the girl answer the door? Once she opens it we shouldn't have any trouble getting past her." Cooter suggested, reaching out to ring the doorbell.

"No!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing Cooter's hand. "If it turns out Bo ain't in there then it's gonna be hard to find him if she lets Dr. Settles know we're on to him!"

"You got any better ideas?" Cooter asked as Luke looked around.

"I sure do." Luke replied, pointing up to the ceiling which was made up of rectangular shaped ceiling tiles.

He didn't have to say another word. Cooter simply nodded before he went over to the custodian's closet and ejected the ladder that was in there. Setting it up, he quickly ascended it and pressed against the tile closest to the door, moving it out of the way. Feeling for some of the rafters, the mechanic grabbed on and hoisted himself up. Once he was above the ceiling he inched over the door frame and pried another ceiling tile away. Looking down, he recognized the interior of the Settles apartment. Taking only a moment to rest, he grabbed the rafters once again and lowered himself inside. The journey was not without noise, but at least it had been kept to a minimum.

Cooter ducked behind a table for a moment in case he had startled Rebekka. When after a few moments she hadn't shown, he felt comfortable enough to let Luke in.

"You alright?" Luke whispered, realizing the entry had to have been rough under the best of circumstances.

"Yeah." Cooter whispered back.

Luke simply patted him on the shoulder. "Just stay out of the girl's room."

Cooter and Luke spent a few long minutes combing the apartment. They checked all the rooms and all the closets. They even went so far as to search for anything belonging to Bo or an address as to where he might be, but they continued to come up empty-handed.

"Dang it, Bo ain't here! We should have followed Settles when he left!" Luke muttered in frustration.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You's goin' on the hunch that he was here. Like you said, he ain't gonna hurt Bo, not as long as he's housing a healthy kidney he wants to put his hands on."

Luke stood scratching his head in thought. "Yeah, but from what he told his daughter, he could be making preparations to get that kidney even as we speak. We don't have a choice. We're gonna have to ask the girl."

"Luke, remember what you said."

"I know what I said, but we're running out of time. If we don't get to Bo and get to him fast, I have a bad feeling it could haunt us the rest of our lives."

With a determined walk, Luke went toward the room they knew Rebekka to be in. Looking inside, they could see her in bed with her back turned toward the door.

"Excuse me Rebekka." Luke announced, giving the door a couple of raps. "We don't mean to frighten you but we really need to ask you something."

When the girl made no effort to turn over, Luke simply continued. "We need to ask if you know where your dad is. My cousin Bo went missin' and we're awfully worried about him. Thought your daddy might know somethin' 'bout where he is."

When again, she made no effort to respond, Luke looked at Cooter for advice. Cooter shrugged his shoulders and simply pushed Luke forward until he was almost standing over thetop of her.

"Rebekka…." He began again, a little louder this time. He reached out to shake her shoulder and she finally turned over.

When she did so, the men involuntarily flinched and grabbed on to one another.

Because she was staring at them.

Through lifeless eyes!

_**Ya know, this is one of them days when ya wish you could go back to bed and git out on tha other side to see if it'd improve things any.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing in my granddaughter's room?"

Luke and Cooter were snapped out of their shock as they whirled around and faced the elderly man that was standing there giving them an angry stare. That anger quickly turned into fear as he moved his gaze toward the bed. "Rebekka!" He exclaimed rushing over and grabbing her hand.

He held her hand up to his cheek as he felt for her pulse. "Dear Lord, she's dead!" He exclaimed in disbelief as signs of upset quickly became apparent.

Cooter and Luke simply stood there unsure of what to do. Each of them debated silently over whether they should call the police, comfort the old man, or simply dash from the room before they had to explain themselves.

But Luke was raised by Uncle Jesse, and the elderly red-capped man didn't have to be there for him to know exactly what would be expected of him. Excusing himself from the room, Luke returned a few moments later with a few tissues. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he bent down and offered them to him.

"Thank you." The man replied, finally releasing his granddaughter. Dabbing his eyes and blowing his nose, he took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down. When all signs of upset had faded, leaving behind only a sad face, he reached over to the bed and closed Rebekka's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Luke offered as he stood the man up and steered him out of the bedroom toward the living room. "I know you don't know me from Adam, but I want to promise you, me and my friend here didn't have anythin' to do with your granddaughter's death."

"I know." The old man nodded. "She's far too cold to have passed recently…..but… I don't know, maybe this explains why my Myron was acting so strangely."

"Strangely?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

"I spoke with him on the phone not ten minutes ago." The old man explained numbly. "He seemed so upbeat, kept going on about how he'd found Rebekka a kidney and how she would be better soon. Then all of a sudden his voice seemed to change , and he told me he'd be leaving home for a little while. He said that Rebekka was sleeping and I was not to check on her. That was very out of character for my son, he won't hear of her being alone, not since this illness." Mr. Settles shook his head. "But I couldn't help myself, I was just so happy to hear some good news for a change, I wanted to come over and just hug my granddaughter. That's when I saw the ladder that you boys apparently left in the hallway."

"Mr. Settles." Luke nervously asked. "Did your son say where he'd found this kidney for Rebekka?"

"Some fellow matched up in every way and volunteered to donate a kidney to her." Mr. Settles explained.

"Do you know where the donor is now?"

"No I don't….." Mr. Settles began, brightening as he came back to his senses somewhat. "Wait a minute, why am I telling you any of this? Far as I know you're nothing more than a couple of petty thieves who happened to break into my son's apartment."

Luke's hand went to his head as a sudden wave of dizziness came over him. Cooter saw what was happening and stepped forward to assist his friend, but Luke regained his senses and nodded reassuringly to the mechanic.

"You alright son?" The kind Mr. Settles asked even as his thoughts of Luke were not that high at the moment.

"We're not thieves." Luke assured him, ignoring his question. "The so called donor your son is referring to more likely than not is my cousin Bo. He's went missing, and was seen with your son just minutes before his disappearance."

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, Mr. Settles, and we apologize, but can you tell us where your son might have gone?" Cooter pressed.

As Mr. Settles thought, the phone on the nearby desk began to ring. After 9 rings had interrupted his though process, Mr. Settles finally took it upon himself to answer it.

He hadn't even had time to get out a hello when the frantic voice of a woman met his ears.

"Rebekka, you have to get Grandpa Joe, he's gotta help me, your daddy….oh please Rebekka just get Grandpa Joe!"

"Sherri?" Mr. Settles asked, as Cooter and Luke stood nearby, able to hear everything as the woman was speaking so loud.

"Joe! You're there! Oh Joe, you gotta help me, you just gotta. Myron….Myron's done something terrible here you gotta come over!"

"Try to calm down Sherri." Joe Settles demanded as the frantic woman was making little sense.

"Joe if you don't get over here, I just don't know what will happen, oh please Joe come and bring your bag!" She exclaimed one last time before the line went dead.

The frantic woman's voice apparently overpowered anything else that was going on in the old man's life at the moment, because he dropped the receiver and commenced to running down the hall toward his own apartment, leaving Myron's door wide open and the practical strangers standing inside with his deceased granddaughter.

Having heard Dr. Settles name mentioned, Luke and Cooter instinctively followed. Mr. Settles rushed into his apartment and returned just a few minutes later carrying a black bag that resembled that of Doc Appleby's a great deal.

"I don't have time to talk to you boys anymore." Mr. Settles announced, brushing past the pair who ended up following him as he ran down the stairs he'd decided would be quicker than the elevator.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, the running tiring him easily as he struggled to keep up with Mr. Settles.

The old man chose not to answer as he finally reached the first floor. Rushing outside, he ran over to a red car.

Mr. Settles cursed through his teeth. "I left my keys upstairs!" He muttered, dropping the bag and searching fruitlessly through his pockets.

"We can get ya there in my tow truck." Cooter announced, pointing to his truck.

The doctor nodded and the three headed for the truck as fast as they could go. Mr. Settles scooted into the middle as Cooter took his place behind the wheel, leaving an exhausted, sweating Luke to pull himself into the passenger seat before slamming the door.

"Head for Norcross." The old man commanded, which Cooter did without question.

"What's going on?" Cooter asked, questioning for himself as much as he was for Luke, who sat in the passenger seat trying to take a rest.

"I'm not sure. Sherri is Rebekka's mother. She and Myron divorced a couple of years ago, and she's living at their old place in Norcross. She mentioned Myron, and something bad had to have happened for her to call me."

"You a doctor too?" Luke finally managed to ask, looking at the bag.

"Retired." Mr. Settles replied. "I'm one of the last ones to have made house calls. My dad was a doctor too, runs in the family." He explained in a monotone voice, as if talking was the only thing to keep him from going absolutely crazy.

Luke lay his head against the headrest and closed his eyes as Mr. Settles barked out directions. The running he had done combined with the wild ride Cooter was sending them on was putting more strain on his body that it should have been taking in it's current condition, and he felt sick.

What would normally have been a twenty minute trip only took ten. As Mr. Settles barked out the last of his directions, the tow truck came to a skidding halt in front of Sherri' Settles' residence. Throwing open the doors, the three occupants exited the tow truck.

"Joe! Joe!" A woman screamed hysterically as they neared the door. The front door was thrown open and Sherri buried herself in Joe's arms. She was covered in blood and ripped pieces of duct tape still circled her wrists. It was apparent she had been tied up.

"Good Lord, Sherri!" Joe exclaimed as he saw the amount of blood on her.

"He's gone mad Joe! Just mad, he's crazy, he has to be!"

"Sherri, come in the house, we need to get you looked at." He insisted, practically carrying the lightweight woman back into the house.

Luke and Cooter assisted Joe. Once they got inside, they were horrified to find several things broken and out of place, but what looked most horrifying was the trail of blood that went across the floor.

At that point Sherri finally released Joe and started pulling him toward another room, their feet slipping in the blood as they walked.

"Stop Sherri." He commanded, planting his feet firm. "Honey you've lost a lot of blood and if we don't get you looked at soon you're going to end up in a lot of trouble."

Cooter shot Luke an amazed stare as the events unfolded, but quickly saw that amazement was near the back of Luke's list of emotions. The raven haired Duke boy looked extremely pail as his eyelids began to flicker.

"But it's not my blood Joe, it's his!"

The three men looked to where she pointed and saw where the trail of blood ended. The blood itself seeped from the back of the partially stripped man who lay there with a phone that was never dialed still curled in his hand, the man who, amazingly, still had on his shirt, the yellow material bunched up near his shoulders.

"Bo!" Luke attempted to yell but was never able to.

Because that's when sickness and darkness finally overtook him.

**_I don't know about ya'll, but it's hard to come up with anything witty to say when yer starin' at the screen with yer mouth wide open. _**

****


	13. Chapter 13

As bad off as Luke was, Cooter could see that Bo was more in need of attention.

"Stay with him!" He shouted back to Joe as he ran to Bo, forgetting in the moment that Mr. Settles was a trained M.D.

"No YOU stay with him!" Joe replied, giving Cooter a pretty good shove toward Luke once again despite his age.

The first thing Joe did when he reached Bo was pry the phone out of his hand. "Call an ambulance Sheri! Call two ambulances!" He said, handing the phone to her.

"Blood Joe! There's blood all over it!" She replied, refusing to take the phone and going into hysterics.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sheri! These boys need help!" He said.

"C'mon Luke, what's the matter?" Cooter asked an unresponsive Luke as Joe attended to Bo. As he turned the dark haired boy over, he was horrified to see blood all over his face. His feeling eased a bit when he remembered the blood wasn't Luke's, but went right back to panic mode when he remembered who the blood that Luke had picked up from the floor belonged to.

"Lord." Cooter muttered as he patted Luke's face. "If I got any favors comin' my way I could sure use one right about now."

No sooner had the words escaped Cooter's lips that the door was thrown open and Major Gene Edwards came running in, followed by his sidekick Sampson, Daisy, Jesse, and two members of the local law enforcement!

"Luke!" Daisy exclaimed, rushing over to Luke with Jesse on her heels. "He's bleeding!" She continued putting her hands over her mouth.

"No he ain't." Cooter replied, instinctively looking toward Bo.

Jesse and Daisy turned to look where Cooter was. This time, Daisy let out a bloodcurdling scream!

"Bo!" She yelled, rushing toward him. She was stopped midway by Sampson.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"What's goin' on? What's wrong with my nephews?" Jesse demanded as one of the local officers blocked his way.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Mr. Duke." The Major announced. Ambulances have already been dispatched. You and Daisy can do us a favor by trying to stay out of the way."

"But they're my nephews!" Jesse insisted as the other local officer appeared in the room once again.

"No sign of Settles on the premises, Sir." He announced before Edwards spotted Sheri sitting on the couch, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

"Very well. See to Mrs. Settles." He told the officer.

"Cooter…." Daisy began as she sat next to him. Cooter knew that meant that Daisy wanted to take over his duty of cradling Luke's head in his lap until the ambulance arrived.

Reluctantly obliging, Cooter slid over and rose to his feet. He wanted to give the teary eyed old man who stood there a hug, but looking down at his clothes, simply placed his hand on his shoulder instead. Cooter, like Luke and Sheri, had not been immune to getting Bo's blood on his clothes and figured Jesse didn't need any on his on top of everything else he was soon to deal with. He wondered how Jesse had managed to get away from jail, but with fact that the Major was on the premises, he assumed it was because Daisy had followed Luke's advice and contacted him when she didn't hear back from the pair.

"We got a lead sir!" The local officer who attended to Sheri announced, bringing Cooter out of his thoughts. He rushed over to the Major along with the other officer and Sampson, leaving a clear path for Jesse to get to Bo.

"Mrs. Settles confirms that Mr. Settles took the young man's kidney." The officer announced, handing a paper to Major Edwards. "This is the make and model of her vehicle, and the license plate number. She said he took her car and left her just a few minutes before his father arrived, headed east. She thinks…."

He was interrupted when Cooter reached over and snatched the paper from the major's hand before running out the door. A lot of yelling went into effect when the officials got over their initial surprise. By that time, Cooter was peeling out of the driveway in his tow truck as neighboring mothers held their children tight away from the road on which they assumed a madman drove.

As Cooter made his way onto the interstate, he wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised to see the police following him. On the one hand, it didn't make much sense. All he had done was take a piece of paper with information on it that Mrs. Settles could have easily provided oce once again. No, he thought, they had to be following him for one reason; they had to be thinking along the same lines as he was.

The last place any criminal in his right mind would go is back home, especially if he knew the law was onto him. However, Myron Settles daughter was there, and he wasn't in his right mind.

And that was confirmed twenty minutes later when Cooter arrived back at the condominiums and spotted a car and plate matching the description that Sheri had given the officer. He didn't have to get out, however, because he saw a red haired man running back toward that same car, pointing a gun toward an elderly couple who stood in the entrance cowering in fear. Though Cooter had never actually seen the doctor before now, the white and blue cooler he held in his free hand and his nervous attitude was a clear indication that he had found Myron Settles.

As sirens sounded in the distance, Myron turned toward them and spotted Cooter looking at him. He had no idea who the mechanic was, but it didn't matter. He was a witness, a witness to the fact he had pulled a gun on this elderly couple who had simply insisted on stopping him out of concern when they saw the amount of blood on his clothes and his wild eyed expression. All his senses numbed, he fired a single shot toward Cooter before he got back in Sheri's car and took off once again.

Cooter had ducked to miss the bullet. He rose back up as soon as he heard Sheri's tires squealing, offering the fresh hole in his windshield only a minimal acknowledgement before he circled around to follow him.

As the doctor raced back to the only access to the complex, Cooter could see the police cars enter and block the exit. He relaxed a little, thinking things might be coming to an end. But the feeling of being home returned when, instead of stopping, the doctor simply plowed into the back of the car on the right, throwing it sideways before he entered traffic once again, never slowing down.

And in true Hazzard County style, Cooter only offered the policeman a brief glance as he entered traffic himself and took off after Myron. He only hoped he could keep the doctor in site until the officers could rearrange themselves in the remaining vehicle and catch back up.

On the interstate again, Myron led the chase at speeds that wouldn't particularly bother Cooter in Hazzard County, but made him nervous on a crowded six lane highway where too many other people would become unwillingly involved, especially when Myron began firing potshots back in Cooter's direction.

And although the flying bullets didn't hit anyone, everyone's attempt to dodge them led to a lot of swerving, braking, causing enough of a mess that traffic was brought to a dead standstill.

As Cooter counted the fifth bullet being fired, he looked at his rearview mirror in frustration. He assumed the Major was with the local police, but it didn't matter. No one was going to get through that mess, at least for a few minutes.

Cooter reached to his CB as he struggled to keep up, looking for a local police band. When he finally found one, he relayed Myron's position to the officer as best as he could, hoping the doctor wouldn't exit the interstate as the mechanic was unfamiliar with the side roads.

As if fate was teasing him, Myron did just that, shooting off an exit ramp that looked like it barely saw use despite the fact it was in the middle of the largest city in the South.

And the reason it wasn't seeing much use, Cooter quickly found out, was because the road was closed both ways not far passed the stores that counted on interstate traffic for their business.

Myron paid little heed to the barriers that blocked the road off toward the west as he barreled though them. Despite the fact that there was still one bullet in the gun, Cooter continued his pursuit.

And speeds continued to increase as they passed dilapidated, abandoned buildings on either side that looked as if they may have served as apartments years ago. Cooter barely noticed them though as he kept his eyes straight ahead, determined to increase his speed in order to do whatever it took to keep up with or maybe even stop the doctor.

He was so focus on that plan that he was surprised when Dr. Settles came to a smoke filled rubber burning screeching stop!

Cooter found himself having to use the same maneuver to stop his own vehicle. There wasn't even time to concentrate on where he wanted his own truck to stop, just holding on to the steering wheel and praying for the best was the all he could manage. That landing place ended up being against the side of a bridge.

When Cooter opened his eyes seconds later, he discovered why Myron had saw the necessity for the abrupt stop. The bright orange barriers and yellow flashing caution lights on the bridge just ahead warned motorists to the gaping hold where construction was not yet complete!

Having wrecked against a concrete post, the otherwise unscathed doctor threw open his door and grabbed the cooler. Cooter was out of his own vehicle in seconds as well, but did nothing to pursue Myron when he pointed his gun at him once again.

Cooter held up his hands. "Just relax now, I ain't here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Myron asked, waving the gun around nervously. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay. That's fine." Cooter replied, hoping he wasn't going to spook the man into doing something foolish. "I'll make you a deal. You just give me that cooler there and the police 'ill never know where you are."

"Can't." Myron replied, wiping his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. "It's not anything to drink. My daughter's life is in this box."

"Your daughter, Rebekka?" Cooter asked as he took a step forward.

The doctor responded by taking a step back, his gun still trained on Cooter. "How'd you know her name?"

Cooter took a deep breath. "I'm a friend of Luke Duke. We came by your apartment earlier to discuss Luke's surgery with you, and you wadn't home."

"Well it's too late!" The doctor spat out. "Luke had his chance to get a cure and he didn't want it. My Rebekka, she's wanted nothing more ever since she's put on that dialysis machine last year. I think people who want the cures should be the ones who get them, don't you?"

"Dr. Settles, Rebekka can't use that kidney any more."

"'Course she can!"

"No, she can't. Dr. Settles, don't you understand? She's gone."

Dr. Settles blinked a couple of times as he took in the information. "No." He simply replied, keeping the gun trained on Cooter.

"She is. She passed away a little while ago. I'm sorry."

"You're lying!" Dr. Settles shouted as the gun began to shake even more.

"I wish I were." Cooter confessed. "Listen, I have a daughter myself. I don't see her much but I understand the love of a father as well as anyone. This must be terribly hard for you."

"She's not dead!" The doctor cried out. "Just real sick that's all. Real sick. But once she gets this kidney, everything is gonna be alright. It took a long time, but everything's alright now."

"Dr. Settles." Cooter continued. "Your father was with Rebekka shortly after she passed. He confirmed it."

Dr. Settles continued to shake his head and back up, all the while keeping the gun trained on Cooter. '

"Please try to understand." Cooter pressed. "You can't save her life anymore but that kidney can still be used. If you really love Rebekka, then honor her by giving someone else the chance at the kind of life she longed for."

There was a long pause as tears started falling down Myron's cheeks. "I would give the chance to someone else, if they wanted it." He began. "But I know who this kidney would be offered to, and he made it clear he didn't want it!"

So with a strength induced groan, Myron lifted the cooler.

And hurled it over the side of the bridge!

_**Ya know, this proves that a Duke boy don't even hafta be all together for him to find trouble on both ends.**_


	14. Chapter 14

As Settles turned to concentrate on the cooler, it gave Cooter the opportunity to rush up to him unnoticed. Knocking the gun out of his hand, he gave the doctor a right punch that sent him sprawling to the ground. As sirens sounded in the distance once again and Settles struggled on the ground against his pain, Cooter looked over the bridge, down into the waters of the Chattahoochee River.

Had the contents of that cooler not been so valuable, Cooter would have stayed long enough to give Settles the treatment he really deserved. But the recent Atlanta rains had caused the river to swell and take on characteristics of the rapids, sending the cooler on a swift path to the southern section of the metropolis.

With no time to waste, Cooter didn't hesitate before jumping over the side of the bridge. It wasn't until he'd already made the jump that he thought of the fact that not all of the river had deep spots suitable for such a leap. But luck was with him when his landing produced a hardy splash instead of a thud and he soon found himself swimming in the direction of the bobbing cooler.

The river was fast. Cooter had to be faster.

Seeing that the cooler was indeed staying afloat, at least his worry was more with keeping up with it rather than having to worry about any contamination of the organ. Yet it had been a long day, and his body began to become rather verbal in it's demand for rest.

But concentrating on the fact of what that small package could deliver, Cooter dug deep into his himself for his final energy reserves and swam forward with the river under renewed strength. The extra burst of energy allowed him to close the remaining gap with the cooler and he reached out for it with one arm while he continued to paddle with the other. After several agonizing seconds, his fingers finally curled around the handle. As he took a much needed rest, he simply hugged the package close as the waters continued to push him downstream.

But quickly realizing that any time wasted could mean the difference between being able to use the organ or having to discard it, Cooter set out to search for a suitable exit from the river.

Spying a rocky area to the side of the river ahead, Cooter clutched the cooler and began maneuvering over there. After several long minutes of struggle, he finally grasped at one of the outermost rocks, swinging the cooler to firm ground. Pulling himself up, he lifted one leg up onto the rocks when suddenly, he felt himself being pulled back into the river!

For a moment, Cooter found himself completely submerged, being held under by a force from above. The fact that he had been unprepared for the dunk and he hadn't had time to take a breath needed for such an event offered him an extra burst of metabolism, allowing him to force his way out of the water once again.

Taking in a much needed breath, Cooter cleared his eyes just in time to see a drenched Dr. Settles throwing a punch his way. Caught off guard yet again, Cooter felt himself falling backwards into the river and the doctor attempting to hold him down once again. Now that he knew what was going on, anger gave him the extra surge of adrenaline he needed to get out of the mess.

Pushing himself back to the surface, Cooter caused Dr. Settles to fall backwards himself. Pulling up again, the doctor clutched a river rock in his hand which he threw, catching Cooter directly in his right eye. Grabbing at that eye, Cooter made his best attempt to clean it of the dirt, water, blood and pain as Settles hoisted himself up on the rocks, grabbed the cooler, and began to run.

Still rubbing at the eye, Cooter managed to also drag himself up on the rocks. Even fatigued, the rugged country boy was more used to the rocky terrain that the city doctor, and it didn't take long for him to close in on Settles.

"Settles!" He shouted out as the doctor jumped a guardrail that separated the river from a highway nearby. No one could have been more surprised that the mechanic when the doctor actually stopped.

Cooter took the cautious avenue and slowly approached the grieving doctor as car horns blared as they passed, fearful that Settles would step out into the road.

"You don't understand do you?" Settles shouted back, turning to face Cooter. "He didn't want it. Wouldn't take it. Bo and I both tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen. If it weren't out, he'd still refuse it. It should belong to someone who would want it!"

"Luke didn't take it because he was concerned for Bo! Being hooked up to that machine for the rest of his life was the price he was willing to pay if it meant that Bo wouldn't be in any danger!"

Settles only slightly shook his head as Cooter slowly walked forward. "But you see, all that's changed now." Cooter tried to explain. "Luke can't hurt Bo by accepting the kidney, not anymore. Since it won't make a difference for Bo anymore, I know he'd be thrilled to accept it."

Cooter began to see a glimmer of hope as he stepped over the guardrail himself, seeing that Settles at least appeared to be processing the information. "So you see, it's just wrong to hang on to that cooler any longer. The contents of that container rightfully belong to Bo, and Bo, he's a good guy in all of this. From the very beginning, he could have sought out any surgeon he wanted to perform the transplant. Kilmer may not have been interested, but I assure you, others would have. And he could have looked for them. But he didn't. He chose you because he wanted to help his cousin, but he wanted to help you too. He wanted to allow you to do this so you could see if it would work, to let you find out if that was the answer for curing your daughter. He's an innocent victim in all of this. Just because Rebekka doesn't need that organ any more, don't punish Bo by allowing that kidney to go to waste, not when someone in his own family needs it!"

For a few seconds the two men stood there, neither moving or saying anything. Finally, Cooter saw another glimmer of hope as Settles slowly bent down and placed the cooler softly on the ground.

And that hope quickly turned to horror when Settles instantly jumped into the first lane of traffic!

"Settles!" Cooter exclaimed, rushing for the doctor as he stood there, waiting for the next car to come barreling by.

Cooter ignored the car horn blaring behind him as he rushed forward. Pulling the doctor by the arm, the last thing he could really comprehend before blackness overtook him was the sound of tires squealing as he and the doctor ended up on the opposite side of the guardrail once again!

**_This story's got more blackouts than the customers who pay their bill five minutes late at Hogg's Electric Company._**


	15. Chapter 15

Was this place real?

That was the question on Luke Duke's mind as he willed his tired eyes to open. He then slowly turned his head to observe his stark white surroundings. He didn't recognize the place at all. It certainly seemed real enough, but he wasn't drawing any conclusions. Before he had opened his eyes, he had been in a one-on-one, foot-to-tire competition against the General Lee to see who could jump higher (and he had actually won) and that had seemed every bit as real.

When Luke swallowed, his throat felt extremely dry. The fact certainly led to the authenticity of his surroundings. Glancing down, he managed to see an IV attached to his arm. Nearby, a big machine was sending out a series of beeps and a small screen displayed information on what Luke assumed was his vitals. It didn't take a high IQ for the Duke boy to figure out he was in a hospital, but it didn't look anything like the Tri-County Hospital the Dukes normally used when the need arose.

He wondered where his family was and thought it might be a good idea to go look for them. But when the not-so-simple act of lifting his head from the pillow very nearly made him break out in a sweat, it was quickly decided that the family would be the ones to have to look for him.

A few moments later, the larger of the two doors in the room opened and a blond-haired nurse stepped inside. Immediately engrossed in a chart, she was almost to Luke's bed before she decided to look at her patient. When she did so, she stopped abruptly and opened her mouth slightly. After another moment, she finally started inching back toward the door.

"Mr. Duke, you're awake! I'll…..I'll be right back, I'm going to get Dr. Kilmer."

Before Luke even had a chance to respond, she was back out the door. Left alone for a few minutes once again, Luke could do nothing but relax his head and will himself to stay awake.

When the nurse finally returned, she was in the company of a very pleased looking Dr. Kilmer and a small army of professional looking young men and women in doctor's coats. As the group formed a semicircle around the bed, the younger members of the group stood ready to observe and take notes.

"Well, Luke, I'm certainly glad to see you awake." Dr. Kilmer announced. "We were afraid there for awhile we were going to lose you."

"You were?" Luke simply asked, still trying to comprehend the situation. "Where am I? How long have I been here?"

"This is the Veteran's Hospital, and you've been here for three days." Dr. Kilmer replied, turning his attention to the interns. "The subject was initially admitted through the emergency room three days ago, unconscious and unresponsive. After a brief review of his medical history and several tests, it was quickly determined that he had a very severe case of waste buildup which we believe was a result of an improperly functioning dialysis machine provided to his local doctor."

Luke blinked a couple of times as he took in the information. "You mean I sat in Doc Appleby's office all that time and the machine wasn't even doing its job?"

"Oh it worked to a certain extent, Luke, just not well enough. Had it not worked at all I'm afraid we would have seen you in here a lot sooner."

"May I ask how you feel now, Mr. Duke?" One of the interns asked.

"I'm……..tired, but….I know it sounds strange, but in a way, I feel like I have more energy, or maybe I'm stronger, than I've felt in awhile."

Dr. Kilmer chuckled slightly. "Well I should certainly hope so. You see…."

He was interrupted when the door behind him opened once again.

"I'm telling you one last time to get back in that bed or I'll have the doctor authorize a sedative administration!"

"And I'm tellin' you one last time I ain't gettin' in no bed 'till I have a chance to check on my buddy."

"Mr. Davenport." The nurse commanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Mr. Duke isn't even awake and you're not doing either him or yourself any favors by wearing yourself out."

"Martha?" Dr. Kilmer asked, causing the nurse who was arguing with Cooter to whirl around. "Is there a problem?"

"Dr. Kilmer!" She exclaimed, gazing first at the doctor then at Luke, a smile appearing on her face. "You're awake, Mr. Duke. Uh, no, doctor. I didn't realize Mr. Duke was awake and I was just trying to get Mr. Davenport here to get his rest."

"No harm done Martha." Dr. Kilmer replied, turning his attention to a grinning Davenport. "Don't be too hard on her, Mr. Davenport. Martha's just doing her job and she's one of the finest nurses we have."

Cooter simply nodded his forgiveness toward her as he took painful steps toward Luke's bed.

"Well considering the circumstances, he can visit, but I want him back in bed in ten minutes!" She replied somewhat harshly even behind her smile.

"I'll personally see to it." Dr. Kilmer replied as Martha left the room. He then turned to the interns. "Mr. Davenport has been waiting quite some time to visit Mr. Duke. Let's give them a few moments, shall we?"

As the interns began to file out of the room, Dr. Kilmer assisted Cooter into the lone visitor's chair. "I'll be back for you in ten minutes, Cooter. Even us veteran M.D.'s are a little afraid to rile Martha."

"Thanks doc." Cooter nodded as Dr. Kilmer left the room. He then turned to Luke and offered him a sincere smile. "Sure is good to see you awake buddyro. Got kinda scary there for awhile."

"Cooter." Luke replied, looking his friend up and down. "You look like you got hit by a truck."

Cooter chuckled. "Well you ain't far off. I didn't exactly get hit by a truck but I did perform some not-so-graceful gymnastics moves on a very sharp bed of boulders trying to prevent that from happening."

"You gonna be alright?" Luke asked.

Cooter nodded. "Busted a couple a ribs and got a pretty good conk on the head, on top of the bruises and scratches. But it looks like I'm gonna get sprung tomorrow, that is, if Major Marsha don't interfere with it in any way."

Luke's head swirled as he tried to comprehend everything. "And I've been here for three days?"

Cooter nodded with a slight smile. "Kinda seems to be a magical number with the Duke clan."

"But….how exactly did you end up in here too? I mean, getting tangled up with a car?"

"Well, my only meeting with Myron Settles was enough to tell me there wasn't any love to be lost on that s.o.b." Cooter replied. "But despite my feelings, I couldn't exactly stand there and let him commit suicide and walk away after without a guilt trip. When he found out about Rebekka, he threw himself in front of a car to try to end his own life. I simply did my best to prevent that from happening."

"How is he…..Rebekka!" Luke exclaimed, the events before his blackout suddenly falling into place once again. He remembered being in the Settles' apartment, finding a dead Rebekka and comforting an elderly Myron Settles Sr. He remembered showing up at the residence of Sherri Settles and finding a hysterical woman covered in blood. He remembered helping to carry that same woman back into her home and standing amazed at the amount of blood everywhere. He remembered looking around and finding out that that blood didn't belong to Sherri, but it belonged to………..

"Bo!" Luke exclaimed, suddenly becoming wild eyed. With reserved strength, he managed to lift himself off the bed slightly.

"Lay down Luke!" Cooter commanded, pushing his friend back down gently. "You set the alarms on that machine off and they'll kick me out 'fore my time."

"But Bo." Luke replied, willing himself to settle down but still feeling anxious. "Where's Bo, Cooter? Is he okay?" He then thought of something else. "Where are Jesse and Daisy?" If he was as bad off as everyone had said, he found it unusual that they wouldn't be there with him when he awoke, and the thought made him extremely nervous.

As if to answer his question, the door opened and Jesse and Daisy walked in. Focusing their attention immediately on Cooter, it gave Luke the time to notice the forlorn expressions on their faces and the fact that Daisy was dabbing at her eyes.

"Luke!" Jesse exclaimed, happiness becoming evident on his face when he turned his attention to his nephew. "Son, you're awake!"

"Oh Luke!" Daisy added as she rushed forward to give her cousin a hug. "This is the best news we could have had today!"

"But Bo." Luke insisted, gently pushing Daisy away. There were more pressing matters to him at the moment other than his own health. "Where's Bo?"

After a pause, Jesse simply replied. "Don't worry about Bo right now, just worry about getting stronger."

"But where……." Luke began to ask. He immediately stopped when he noticed something most unusual. And the sight before him made his heart pound with anxiety.

Because not only had Jesse and Daisy seemed sad when they entered the room, they had entered the room dressed way too formally for a bedside vigil.

They were dressed in their black garments, reserved exclusively for funerals!

_**Knowin' Luke the way I do, now might not be a bad time for ole' Martha to show up with one of them sedatives**_.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke didn't say anything more as he felt an uncomfortable yet familiar feeling rise up in his chest. Looking at his companions, he began to hyperventilate!

"Luke! Luke what's wrong!" Daisy exclaimed as her cousin lay there, weak except for the spasms that claimed his oxygen.

"Just breathe, boy. Breathe." Uncle Jesse soothed him, trying to get Luke to focus on what was happening and calm down somewhat. While Bo had asthma as a child, a condition he couldn't control without an inhaler, Luke challenged his cousin with a controllable breathing malfunction which was always brought about when he became extremely upset about something. Usually those times of heavy upset had corresponded with Bo's attacks, frightening episodes which Luke did not understand in his youth. Poor Jesse and Lavinia frequently found themselves pulling double duty, dealing with two boys struggling for air at the same time.

As the machines began to go off, Dr. Kilmer and Martha rushed back into the room. Dr. Kilmer quickly accessed the situation and, while he didn't ask Jesse to leave, he did insist that everyone stand back until they could get Luke calmed.

Using the same technique Jesse had, Dr. Kilmer more or less stood over Luke's bed and commanded the young man to calm down.

"Just take it easy, Luke." Dr. Kilmer commanded more firmly than Jesse had. "Breathe. That's an order." He continued in his old-school army voice.

That voice unconsciously took Luke back to his old Marine days where there was a heavy penalty to be paid for failing to follow directions. Bringing his focus to his breathing, he forcefully took control of his runaway lungs, managing breaths that went deeper and deeper until he was finally able to stop and let them continue with their unsupervised normalcy as the machines quieted once again.

With that, Martha whirled around to face Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter. "You…." She began, pointing to Cooter. "Can go back to your room and get in bed. And you two….." She continued, bringing her burly finger back to Jesse and Daisy. "………can make yourselves scarce as well. I don't know what you people said to him but we can't have him getting upset like this, not this soon after surgery."

Luke managed to turn his head toward the nurse and ask. "Surgery?"

Dr. Kilmer looked from Luke to Jesse in surprise. "You mean you didn't tell him?"

Jesse shook his head as if he were coming out of a state of semi-shock. "Uh, no doc. We jist come in and all we had time ta do is 'tell 'im how happy we were he's awake and ta get his rest so's he could get outta here. Then all of a sudden he starts this hyperventilatin' on us."

Luke simply shook his head with a pained expression on his face. "Bo." He said simply.

"Relax, don't worry about Bo right now." Dr. Kilmer insisted. "Just worry about taking care of that kidney of his. It had quite a journey of it's own and needs the rest every bit as much as you do."

Luke blinked a couple of times as he looked from Dr. Kilmer to the grins held by his friend and family and then, back to the doctor. "You mean……I…I got the transplant? I got Bo's kidney?"

Dr. Kilmer nodded as nurse Martha decided the demands she had given the family to leave were futile and snuck out to deal with other patients. "It's tucked safe and sound in there, and doing quite a nice job too. It's produced a lot of output these last few days while you've been snoozing away in dreamland."

"But……" Luke shook his head. "Bo was hurt. Last time I saw him was…..on the floor………….bleeding somethin' awful. Dear Lord." Luke stopped, managing to raise his hands to his head at last and running his fingers through his hair until he grabbed wads in his fist and choked back a sob.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, rushing to his bedside once again and putting her hand on his arm, offering comfort.

"What'd that Settles do to him?" Luke asked as his eyes were squeezed shut. "If I'd just listened to them….agreed to that experimental surgery………."

"Now jist hang on Luke." Uncle Jesse interrupted. "I don't know what's goin' through that head of yours but it sounds ta me like ya think Bo is dead."

Luke sniffed a bit as he looked at his uncle. "How else would I have gotten his kidney? And why else would you be dressed in black?"

As Cooter looked at Jesse and Daisy's attire, he was perhaps the first one to realize that, while everyone else had been fretting over all that had been happening the past three days, this was the first conscious thought Luke had since he had blacked out at Sherri Settles' residence as many days before."

"Ya got it all wrong, buddyro." Cooter insisted, standing up so Luke would be forced to look at him. He then told his friend everything that had happened, about how Bo was bleeding because Settles had painfully extracted the kidney from him, how Settles had led Cooter on a wild chase with the kidney as he remained in denial concerning his daughters death, how, with Cooters help, the doctor had narrowly escaped death when the mechanic had pulled him back over the rail and out of the path of an oncoming car. And how when the police finally arrived on the scene, they spotted the cooler and having been notified of the situation by Major Edwards, had rushed the kidney to the Veteran's Hospital where, with Jesse's consent on Bo's behalf, the kidney had been given to Luke.

"But, Bo's not dead? He's really not?" Luke asked with urgency, hoping he could believe Cooter.

Cooter shook his head. "He's two doors down from you, room 244." Cooter revealed. "Bo had a big open wound and had to have multiple transfusions, and you just got yourself a transplant, so the doctor don't want ya'll bein' with each other right now, don't want ya'll bein' near many people, as a matter of fact."

"We don't want you boys to be exposed to many germs right now, including each others." Dr. Kilmer explained. "It would delay you're recovery, and believe me, no one in this room wants that."

As Jesse and Daisy shook their heads in agreement, Luke looked seriously at the doctor once again. "So Bo's gonna be okay? And I've got his kidney?"

"I assure you, he'll be just fine." Dr. Kilmer assured him. "Dr. Settles of course lacerated some veins that fed into the kidney, but still, he didn't do any cutting on Bo that would risk hurting that kidney. Bo's most serious injury was the loss of blood which we were able to control and replenish once he arrived here at the hospital."

Dr. Kilmer shook his head and smiled as he looked at Luke. "I thought Settles was a crazy man with a lot of crazy ideas, but even I have to admit he was right on the money when he tried to convince us Bo's kidney would be perfect for you."

"But…" Luke turned back to Jesse and Daisy. "Why are you dressed that way?"

"You remember, Mr. Settles? Dr. Settles father?" Cooter asked.

As Luke nodded, Jesse continued for Cooter. "If it hadn't of been for his work and determination in caring for Bo that day, we could have easily lost him. The very least we felt we could've done fer tha man is pay our respects at Rebekka's funeral."

Remembering something Cooter had said earlier, Luke turned back to his friend. "So you saved Settles life?"

"Don't worry, Lucas." Cooter replied. "It's doubtful he'll ever be past the padded rooms and art classes, but if he is, the rest of his time 'ill be spent at the state pokey."

Luke swallowed as he took everything in. "I wanna see Bo." He announced.

"But Luke, you've jist woke up and the doctor said…."

"I said I want to see him. I gotta know he's okay for myself, Uncle Jesse. I just got to!"

"Well…." Uncle Jesse began, shaking his head before he looked at the doctor.

"It's against my better judgment…." Dr. Kilmer began. "…..but after what you boys have been through to get where you are, I think it's only fair that I try to work something out.

XXXXXXXXX

Even as Luke lay in the bed, he seemed to gain more strength as the minutes passed by. A half hour after it was agreed that the boys would see one another, Luke had managed to sit up in bed without a tremendous amount of pain. As he leaned back against the inclined pillow, rubbing his hands together, Daisy couldn't help but think he'd make a handsome doctor as they all wore the masks that Dr. Kilmer had finally insisted on as part of the visitation deal.

"Here he comes, just as polished and pretty as can be!" A shapely blond nurse announced, holding open the door for Uncle Jesse as he wheeled a chair inside. Sitting in that chair was a blue-robe clad Bo Duke, almost not looking like himself as the nurse had saw fit to slick his long hair back before outfitting him with a mask of his own.

As Jesse wheeled Bo near the bed, the boys tossed all concerns for germs to the side as they clasped each other's hands and squeezed with what strength they had.

"Bo." Luke began, a grin on his face. "You look good. Real good. The last time I saw you, I thought you were…….." He trailed off unable to finish.

"That's funny." Bo replied. "Last couple of times I saw you, you didn't look much better off."

"I guess not, not if I've been here for three days." Luke replied with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, Daisy, why don't we go down the hall 'nd sit with Cooter, give the boys here a chance to talk." Uncle Jesse suggested, looking over his nephews with a paternal smile.

"Might as well Uncle Jesse. If I stay any longer, I'm gonna end up breakin' Dr. Kilmer's rule and kissin' on both of them." She replied with a giggle. With that, they left the room along with Bo's nurse.

The boys sat silently for a few minutes before Luke finally said. "Bo, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Bo looked at him bewildered. "Good Lord, Luke. For what?"

"For turnin' you down, I mean, back when you first offered me this kidney." Luke figured. "Maybe if I'd been a little more open-minded about it and agreed to it straight out, maybe Settles wouldn't have gone crazy on us."

Bo smirked. "I have me a feelin' Settles knew exactly what he's gonna do all along, Luke. You don't owe me an apology. If anybody's got any apologizin' to do, it's me."

Now it was Luke's turn to smirk. "Now how in the world did you end up the victim in all of this and figure you owed me an apology?

"'Cause." Bo began. "You're always tellin' me I'm too trustin' of people, and I never listen to you. If I'd a took that advice when I first met up with Dr. Dewberry tryin' to git rid of them nightmares, you'd never have ended up takin' that drug that caused all this mess to start with."

"Bo, me takin' that drug wasn't the beginning of the mess. That goes back to when the Mantooths were crazy enough to bury you alive and think they could get away with it."

"And they did that 'cause I stopped them from robbin' the bank last year. So you see, it's still my fault." Bo argued.

"Bo, _we _stopped them from robbin' the bank together. And it was just by chance. We wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for us tryin' to get the mortgage in at the last minute.

And so the boys fell silent for a few moments, neither willing to place the blame for their situation on the other and stubbornly insisting they carry it on their own shoulders.

"Well that settles it then." Luke confirmed after a few minutes. "All this is Boss's fault."

"Huh?" Bo asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah." Luke said, managing a grin. "If he wasn't so stubborn about the mortgage payment gettin' there at a certain time, we never woulda run in to those robbers!"

"You're right." Bo replied, perking up with a grin of his own. "This is all Boss's fault!"

Luke's brow creased in thought. "You think we should sue him for emotional damage?"

"Nah." Bo grinned, waving his hand as if to sweep the matter under the rug. "With our luck, 'Judge Hogg' would preside over the first hearing, and we know how far things would go if that were the case!"

As the boys laughter died down once again, Bo looked at Luke. "I'll admit it was a rough road, gettin' here. But if that's what it took for us to arrive at this outcome, I'd travel it again."

Luke offered him a sincere smile. "Well, I guess I gotta admit it'll feel good not worryin' about bein' hooked to a machine anymore. Many more times in there, and you'd stole my title of Duke Poker Champion."

"Hey, just 'cause we ain't goin' to the treatments anymore don't mean I can't still take that title." Bo joked.

As the laughter died down again, Luke looked at Bo. "You think you can get up from there?"

To answer his question, Bo rose from the wheelchair, although it was with some effort and pain clearly showed on his face. But when he was done, he was standing over Luke's bed, a look of triumph on his face.

Smiling, Luke pulled down on Bo's arm, causing the younger man to bend over. Once he was low enough, he wound his arms around him into a hug. "Thanks Bo. We always felt like we's part of one another in some way. Guess now we are."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo replied. "Luke?"

"What's up?" Luke asked as he let his cousin go, allowing him to sit on the side of the bed.

"Things look alright again, for now. But I's just wonderin' if your famous gut feelin' told you that we ain't seen the end of this yet?"

"Unfortunately Bo…." Luke began. "My gut does tell me that we are gonna have problems again in the future."

"Oh no!" Bo exclaimed, crestfallen. Luke was usually right about these things. "What do you reckon's gonna happen? You think Settles will escape? You think the hospital's gonna change their mind and charge us for all these bills we've run up?"

"Actually." Luke continued, looking at Bo's hair. "I think we're gonna have a lot of trouble gettin' you to lose that butt ugly hairdo after what that cute nurse told you."

"Ugly hairdo?" Bo replied with another smirk as Jesse and Daisy came back in. "You gotta lot to talk about. Look at yours. If people didn't know any better they'd think you's tryin' out for a Mike Brady look alike contest."

"Well Uncle Jesse." Daisy said with a smile as she looked at her cousins. "Sounds like things are startin' to get back to normal."

"Honey, a few weeks of normal are exactly what this family needs!" Jesse replied.

**_So Luke got his kidney, Cooter and Bo came out relatively unscathed, and the bad guy ended up right where he belonged. Can't find nothin' wrong with that._**

**_But I sorta feel like ole' Bo. At this point it'd be unnatural to wonder what's happenin' next. But as they say, bad things do come in three's, and folks, there's just some laws of nature that apply to the Duke family as well. And since they've met their quota, I just know, or at least hope, that for them, this is truly, finally…….._**

THE END


End file.
